Revenge is oh so Sweet
by ihavealife
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'TOTAL DRAMA POWERS CAMP'
1. home at last

Jenna opened the door to her house, slowly turning the keys.

Jenna: this is great Charity! We can be like sisters.. I`ve always wanted a sister.

Charity smiled as they stepped inside. They saw Jenna`s mother, dressed in a shimmering red own and putting earrings in. She looked at the girls and smiled to show perfect white teeth.

Joyce: honey your home! How was the show? Is this.. Charity? Welcome to our home Charity! Just make yourself comfortable and ask for anything alright?

Charity's eyes swelled up with tears as Joyce hugged her.

Joyce: I have a date tonight. I don't know when ill be back. Movies and popcorn are in the kitchen. Help yourself okay? Bye girls!

She left the house as Jenna sighed

Jenna: good old mom.

Charity: your mom is so nice..

Jenna: yah i guess. Shes just never home. Here let me take your stuff upstairs

--

Jet walked into the familiar Hall. Juvenile Hall. He was greeted by other teens and an officer who took his things.

Officer: looks like your going home today Jet. The host of that camp demanded it..

Jet raised an eyebrow and looked around, he looked into the mirror to see his carefully styled blue and black hair and piercings. The grey eyes looked back at him. Something wasn't right.

Jet: home?

Officer: well sort of. A temporary home.. apartment.

--

Mike opened the door to an empty home. He sighed as he went upstairs and threw his stuff onto his bed. Putting his head into his hands, he sighed once more.

Mike: great. Back to the regular daily routine.

He grumbled as he opened his duffel bag and rummaged through it. He found a picture from back at camp.

Jet had Doerenda in his arms, Miami looked grumpy, Effie and Hunter had fallen into the water, Anthony was reaching high into the tree to push Damion who was flirting with Charity. Jenna was on Russell's shoulders and he was standing next to Catherine.

He stroked his thumb over the picture and threw it back onto his bed. He knew he would never see them ever again.

--

Russell: I'm home!

He found a note on the fridge and tore it off.

"Russell honey, its Mom and Dad and Fredrik. We're on vacation. Sorry honey. Something came up in Velmont and.. nevermind. Mr. Thomas agreed to give you a job at the record store. Keep safe!"

Russell: great. Just great. No number or when they'll come back.

He grumbled as he threw the note down.

--

Effie: mom! Dad!

She hugged her parents as she communicated telepathically with her mom. She told her about Hunter... a topic she did not want to discuss with her dad.

Roger: so honey, meet any boys worthy of your eye?

Effie gave her mom a sly look and shook her head

Her dad ruffled her brown and pink hair and laughed.

Roger: great! Because theres this boy I know... son of a friend at the office and—

Lynn: umm darling? Our baby girl doesn't need any of that now. I know! How about we go for some Chinese food to celebrate Effie's return!

--

Doerenda had transformed herself into a doe as soon as she was dropped off and ran into the forest. There, in the clearing was her little cottage. She heard a rustling in the woods to see another doe.

Doerenda transformed back and hugged her.

Doerenda: hello mother! How have you been?

The Doe nuzzled her human daughter as they laughed. Doerenda walked into the cottage and collapsed onto the bed.

Doerenda: -sigh- well i can tell you that my experience was.. well.. wonderful!

--

Hunter reached his home in California and saw his friends there already to meet him. They bumped fists and high fived. An asian boy with a great body and long, spiked white hair went up to Hunter and smiled

Tokashi: welcome home bud.

Hunter nodded and bumped his fist.

Tokashi: i promised your folks that i wouldn't take you to the skate park until they saw you safe at home.

Hunter: awwwwe. C'mon. Just one round..?

The skaters looked at each other and shrugged.

Tokashi: fine.

--

Catherine had arrived at home long ago and was escorted up to her room by her butler. She closed her eyes, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and concentrated... still no sign of any vision at all whatsoever. Frustrated, she flopped down onto her bed.

Catherine: why can't i see anything?!

Her butler knocked as she allowed him in.

Butler: your parents want you downstairs right now miss.

She grumbled as she followed him down.. constantly thinking about her lack of visions.

--

Diane: Damion! Sweety your finally home!

She pulled him into the biggest hug ever as she kissed his cheek.

Damion: nice to see you too mom. Wheres dad?

Diane: working... again.

Damion rolled his eyes.

Diane: how was camp honey? Make any new friends? Meet any girls? Hurt anybody? Break anything? Were you hurt at all? Did anybody threaten you—

Damion: mom.. mom. MOM

Diane: oh. Yes Damion?

Damion: i love you too now can we go home?

--

William: Anthony? You home?

Anthony: oh. Hey Anthony. Where mom and dad?

William: out to get groceries.

Anthony looked up at his older brother. He was also like Anthony. Gorgeous face, tanned skin, perfect complexion.

William: by the way, while you were gone, you've gotten like. 7 modeling agencies asking you to model for them

Anthony: great. Everythings back to normal now. –sighs-

William: okay I'll just.. throw these letters out then.

Anthony: be my guest.

--

Miami: thanks for picking me up Gus.

Gus: Miami? You feeling okay?

Miami: huh?

Gus: you've never thanked me.. or anyone before.

Miami: oh. Well..

She turned her attention to the window of the limo. Typical of her parents really. Her family was stinking rich and far too busy to take any time at all on their kids. Gus had been their limo escort for as long as she could remember.

Miami: umm. Gus?

Gus nodded

Miami: could we, i don't know, stop by for some fries? Uhh.. please?

Gus, astonished at her polite manner, immediately turned into the nearest fast food restaurant

--

Jane's head was wrapped in bandages as she stood in front of a group of villains. Her face was quickly healing thanks to their nurse as they all sat in chairs and ready to listen to what she had to say.

Jane: as you all know, i called you here because.. ugh i cant believe im doing this. I need your help.

Grey: well its not like zis haznt happened before.

Jane hissed as Hilda smacked Grey in the side of the face. Hilda flicked her flowing white hair in his face and smiled.

Hilda: please Jane. Do continue.

Oliver's eyes turned a misty gold as he put his handsome face into his pale hand.

Oliver: yes. Do enlighten us.

Jane: Andy and I tried to get our daughter back. You see shes gotten stronger and would be a perfect asset to us. But she was recruited into some kind of camp and

Hilda: and thats when those rotten teenagers took Andy from us?

Jane nodded, her eyes glowing with furiousity.

Grey: so what. Andy waz never really strong for us anyweyz. –fiddles with mustache-

Oliver: how many?

Jane: how many what

Oliver: how many teens are there? Females.. males.. powers..

Jane: so im taking it that your interested.

Oliver: -hiss- sure why not.

He showed his glimmering fangs as his eyes smothered again.


	2. step 1

Months had past and all 12 teens had returned to their daily lives, avoiding questions thanks to Chris's show, getting jobs and going back to high school. All of them had been pretty depressed, even Miami who swore that she hated everyone from the show. Nobody could enjoy their home lives anymore. Jet was constantly thinking about Doerenda. Hunter and Effie lost contact each other. Russell and Jenna tried to move on but couldn't. Charity had missed Damion constantly. Anthony spent his days regretting not getting to know Miami more. But the couple who were hurt the most by their separation was Mike and Catherine. Both however were far too proud to even show a hint of their longing around others.

Meanwhile, the Dark Force had been planning their revenge.

--

Oliver: Jane, how exactly do you plan on capturing these teens of yours?

Jane: i dont know! Your the leader of the force. You figure it out.

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. Oliver was in fact, a vampire, converted at the age of 17. But not the kind that ate people or animals. The kind that was designed to kill. He wasnt gorgeous because he was a vampire either, the whole Dark Force happened to be comprised of beautiful people. Rubbing his temples, he slowly lifted his eyelids which were thick with dark lashes and pointed to Hilda.

Oliver: Hilda, could you call up that niece of yours?

Hilda: you mean the one you lov—

Oliver hissed.

Oliver: just.. call her and you, Grey. Contact the others in Australia. We're going to destroy all 12 of them. One by one... with these.

He held out 12 pieces of orange paper.

Jane: Oliver, i still want Doe as an asset to me—

Oliver: don't worry

--

Jenna and Charity had finished school for the day and walked over to the coffee shop where they worked. They had become like sisters now. Complete opposites but still, sisters.

Charity: i am so tired its unbelievable.

Jenna: i hear ya –wipes forehead- mom wont be home tonight so we have the whole house to ourselves.

Charity: sweet.

Their boss, Jeremy came over with two envelopes.

Jeremy: here you go ladies, your paychecks!

They opened the envelopes to see a their payments along with bright orange concert tickets to see the new rock band sensation, Dark Death.

Jenna: hey Jeremy? What are these?

Jeremy: umm.. oh yes! A teenage boy came around earlier today, asked me to give you the tickets as an early Christmas present.

Charity: teenage boy?

Jeremy: yep. Tall, pale, good looking fellow.

The girls shrugged.

Jeremy: well if you dont want them, ill take both of yours.

Jenna: haha thanks anyways Jeremy!

Jenna pushed Charity out the door, shoving the tickets in their pockets.

--

Doerenda gathered her books from her locker, quickly glancing at the picture inside of it. It was a picture of her and Jet, her on his shoulders and playing with his familiar blue and black j-rocker hair. She sighed and slammed the locker door shut.

Karma: hello.

Doerenda turned to see a lean, pale girl. She had striking eyes and multiple face piercings. Her hair was waist length, bleach blonde on one side, black on the other. Overall, she was a gorgeous girl. The kind that all the other scene boys would follow around.

Doe raised an eyebrow and looked around

Doerenda: are you umm.. talking to me?

Karma: uuhhh yeah? Um hi im new here and i recognized you from the show—

Doerenda: oh yah that. Look, id love to answer your questions about my powers and all but i really have to go.

Karma: no wait. I mean.. i couldnt care less about that stupid show. I just need somebody to show me around school and stuff..

Doerenda sighed as she considered it. After she left the island, she refused to talk to anybody. It was time to break out of that shell and start fresh. A smile shone on her face as she stuck out her hand

Doerenda: alright then. Hi my name is Doerenda.

Karma laughed as she took Doe's hand.

Karma: you see, i have a um.. gift too.

Doerenda's eyes brightened as she gazed at the strange girl.

Karma: and ill show you.. if you agree to prank the principal with me.

Doerenda giggled with delight. Pranks were her specialty.

Karma: oh and i also have two tickets to that new rock concert in Florida. I dont have anybody to go with.. soo..

Doerenda: I'LL GO WITH YOU!

--

Russell sat in his house. His parents had still not come back from their so called "vacation". He knew this would happen. When his parents found out about his powers just a year ago, they did everything they could to get away from it. And now they had and Russell was in the worst shape of his life.

His job at the store was also a waste of time and he had become involved with drugs. Addicted almost to cocaine. In fact, he had just took some in and was lying on top of the bed, thinking about the camp and Jenna.

Russell: this is nuts. Completely, nuts. I need to do something...

He rolled out of the bed and checked the mail.

Russell: bill, bill, bill.. whats this?

He opened an envelope to see an orange concert ticket. Enclosed was a letter.

' congratulations Russell Wilson! You have been randomly chosen to experience the new rock sensation in Florida!'

Russell folded the ticket in half and stuffed it in his pocket.

Russell: whatever. Its not like missing work to go to a concert is gonna kill or anything..

--

Ding dong

Anthony opened the door to find a tall woman with long, flowing, white blonde hair and a gorgeous face. She was accompanied by a broad shouldered man in a black suit and top hat, fiddling with his mustache.

Anthony: uhh, who are you?

The woman took off her sunglasses and smiled.

Hilda: my name is Hilda and this is Grey.

Grey: were from the modeling agency in uhh..

Hilda: in.. Paris!

Grey nodded as Anthony crossed his arms and shrugged.

Hilda: we would like you to model French clothing for us.

Grey: oui! Oui! Model for us and we will give you zese concert tickets to Florida.

Anthony took the tickets and smiled

Anthony: sure.

Hilda: wonderful darling! Heres our card

Anthony closed the door on them and looked at the tickets. Florida was just a drive away.

--

Ronald: its straight to boarding school with you young missy.

Helen: thats right. Now that you've had your fun its time to step back up on the social scale.

Miami: ugh. Fine.

Ronald: your mother and i were kind enough to pack your things for you. Gus is waiting in the limo to take you there.

Helen: have a good time sweety! And dont trouble yourself with hooligan boys alright? Only proper boys!

Ronald: if so, no boys!

Miami slammed the door shut and sighed. Breathing in the fresh air, she stepped into the limo.

Miami: away it is then Gus. Anywhere but here. Back to that horrible boarding school with disgusting boys.

Gus: that wont be necessary Miami

Miami: excuse me?

He presented her with a bright orange ticket to a rock concert in Florida.

Miami: your kidnapping me to take me to a rock concert?!

Gus: well.. yes. Some young lad is paying me a thousand dollars to do so.

Miami: YES!

--

Mike received the same ticket in the mail with the same letter that Russell had received.

Mike crumpled the ticket and threw it onto the kitchen counter.

Mike: forget that. I have better things to do with my time than go to lame ass concert.

He looked around the house and sighed to see that it was a mess. Multiplying himself, he made his way to the computer. Ever since the show, he had been getting hundreds of emails requesting help.

Mike: I work for nobody. Sure the camp was different. But i work alone.

He opened an urgent email from someone named "Oliver" requesting that he come to Canada to help with a top secret government plan. He replied saying that he'd be there and turned off his monitor screen. Whoever Oliver was, he was eager to meet.

--

Roger: Effie honey! Can you come down here a minute please?

Effie skipped down the stairs and ran up to her father who was eating his supper in the kitchen.

Effie: what is it.. whatever it is can it be like.. quick? Because i kind of have a lot of homework and..

Roger: yes it will be quick. There was a funny french man in our office today handing out these.

He pulled out the orange concert ticket.

Roger: some kind of new band. Dark Death is it called? Well, you should go honey. Florida is just an hour away.

Effie: whoa! Thats really nice of that man

Roger: yes it was. He was probably a sponser of something.

Effie hugged her dad and carefully took the ticket up to her room. Out of all the things she learned at the camp, it was to never trust generousity

--

Butler: miss Catherine?

Catherine: you may enter

Butler: this came in the mail for you

He placed the ticket down next to her and left the room.

She placed a delicate finger on the ticket and gasped. For the first time in months she had a vision. More of a glimpse.

In her vision, she could see a broad man with a mustache. Next to him was a gorgeous lady with white blonde hair. In front of them was a pale teen, the most attractive boy she had ever seen. However, around them was a dark aura. Purplish black.

She opened her eyes and shoved the ticket into her purse, grabber her car keys and coat and ran out the door.

Butler: where are you going, miss?

Catherine: oh. Um. Will you please tell mother and father that im taking care of some.. unfinished buisness?

The butler nodded as Catherine started her car and drove away in a fury.

--

Principal: Hunter Gillis, please report to my office immediately. Thank you.. oh and Hunter? No flying on locker doors this time okay?

The whole class laughed as he sluggishly made his way down to the office.

Principal: you didnt break anything on your way down here did you?

Hunter shook his head, ruffled his green and black hair and flopped down onto the chair.

Principal: why are you so tired all the time kid? Sit up.

Hunter: -yawn- im sorry. So whats the big news?

Principal: a woman walked in here with this. She said it was crucial that i give this to you immediately.

He handed him a white envelope with his name delicately written on it.

Principal: oh and dont open it here. If its some nuclear bomb, i really dont want to be you know.. bombed.

Hunter: so, i get to go home now?

Principal: yes Hunter. You get to go home now.

Hunter brightened up.

Hunter: can you dismiss Tokashi too?

Principal: alright look young man, thats pushing it.

Hunter slowly opened the envelope, taunting the principal.

Principal: alright fine! – makes announcement- Tokashi Hero please.. just go home with Hunter.

--

Damion walked alone along the sidewalk, trying to push thoughts of the other camp teens out of his mind. He played with his barrier abilities, seeing how far he could stretch his shield when a bright orange piece of paper drifted by. He picked it up and examined it.

Damion: see the new rock band sensation, Dark Death live in concert for the first time in Florida.. this Saturday. Wait.. thats.. next week.

He considered the ticket once more and held it tight.

Damion: what kind of moron would leave this lying around?

He looked around and shrugged. Nobody was going to miss their ticket if they had the heart to keep it lying around anywhere. Right?

--

Officer: open the door, kid! House check!

Jet opened the door. He was in the middle of sleeping in too. He grumpily opened the door.

The officer found him wearing dark sweat pants and a white wife beater, his hair messed up and his piercings still in place.

Officer: say kid, whats wrong with your hair? There a woman inside? Did your rape her or what.

Jet: ugh. Hurry up and finish your gay ass check okay? I havent done any drugs, i dont own any guns and i didnt rape anybody.

He rubbed his eyes as the officer walked in. Quickly, he looked around and sighed.

Officer: well, here you go then.

He handed Jet an orange concert ticket.

Officer: your into death metal arent you?

Jet nodded and raised his eyebrows.

Officer: young boy walked in this morning. Gave us a truck load of these tickets and made sure that every hooligan got one.

Jet: gee thanks, Officer.

Officer: anytime, kid.

He walked out as Jet placed the ticket beside him on the bed.


	3. step 2

Oliver: the tickets have been sent and the Dark Force should be arriving anytime now.

Jane: didn't know you had it in you, boy. What about that Effie girl? Can't she read minds?

Grey: no worries. I sent zee ticket through her stupid farther.

Jane: yes well that Mike kid won't come to some old concert..

Hilda: Oliver figured that one out darling. Don't worry! Here, come. I'll make you some nice hot tea.

Ding dong

Jane opened the door. Her snakes were all recovered and happy. Jane never let her hair calm now. They were always snakes and ready to attack at any moment.

One by one villains piled in took a seat. However, one girl stepped in and hugged Hilda.

Hilda: darling! It's so wonderful to see you! My you've grown beautiful.

Karma: thanks auntie. Where's Oliver?

Hilda: hiding from you of course.

Karma: ugh. He's still trying to "avoid" me?

Hilda: looks like. Don't worry darling. Beautiful boys like him always fall for beautiful girls like you.

There were a series of villains all eager to hear why they had been called on after so many years of isolation.

Oliver walked up wearing a tight black shirt to compliment his pale skin and golden eyes. Karma took a seat in the front row, a little to the side so that Oliver wouldn't be so distracted.

Oliver: ladies, gentlemen, creatures. As you know.. We, the Dark force don't die of old age. We die through pain. What I am asking you for right now may end up in a lot of pain.

There were whispers from the crowd.

Oliver: you all know Jane. She married Andy last year and adopted that beast baby. Doerenda?

There were treacherous cries from the crowd now. They all remembered her betrayal, her loss. But there was one particular villain who remembered the most.

Oliver: Kyle, will you please step up?

A teen named Kyle walked up and stood next to Oliver. He, like all the other members of the force was extremely handsome with black shaggy hair. He had green eyes and an overall impressive figure. The only flaw to him was the pained face he had.

Oliver: Kyle was to marry Doerenda during the week of her memory wipeout. And now, Doe has found a new boy whom she loves and has no idea whatsoever that she was already previously engaged. Kyle, how would you like to have a chance at destroying her new love and getting her back?

Kyle looked into Oliver's golden eyes

Kyle: I'd do anything.

Oliver: and the rest of you. How would you like to be known as the super villain you've always trained yourself for?

Everyone cheered as Jane stared intently.

Oliver scanned the crowd, his fangs showing slightly. He caught a glimpse of Karma and gasped a little. Quickly, he turned the other way and walked over to Jane and Grey, whispering as Oliver walked off.

Jane: I appreciate your cooperation everyone. Here is the signup sheet. Oliver, Hilda, Grey and I will decide who will help us destroy the ones who took Doe away from us!

Hilda walked down and flicked her white hair. She took Karma's hand and led her to the back.

--

Hours later, the villains who were interested signed up as the others gathered behind the stage to discuss their ideas.

Karma: look Oliver. I did what you wanted now please. Just.. Look at me.

Oliver sighed as he turned his head. His face suddenly hardened as he struggled to keep himself sane.

Oliver: -gulp- Karma will lure Doe to the concert. There, we'll have our band harm the audience. The teens will meet, Hilda will separate them my mental means and we crush them.

Karma: I still don't know what I get in return.

Jane: here's the signup sheet. There are at least a hundred villains who want to help.

Oliver: well we're only going to pick a few.

He scanned the list.

Grey: I say we take Ash. As zee lead guitarist. He can turn zee audience into mindless shells!

Hilda: and I say we take Ivy... the plant manipulator.

Jane: good.. Well I think we should take Kyle. His time abilities can bring Doe back into their engagement time.

Oliver nodded.

Karma: we're bringing Marcie. You know.. The red head who can walk through walls and stuff? She could take on that duplicate boy

Hilda: marvelous darling. Oliver? Who else?

Oliver: Lance. The demonic angel. He could easily take care of Hunter

Jane: great we have 10. I say that's good enough.

Karma: you know what? This is retarded. I am not wasting my zombies for this.

She walked out as Grey mentioned for Oliver to go and convince her back.

Oliver grabbed Karma's hand and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that Karma struggled to break free from. Oliver's eyes gave away the fact that he had missed her as he whispered in her ear.

Oliver: please Karma. Please—

He kissed her again as she pushed his strong chest back.

Karma: fine. As long as I get to destroy something.

Oliver: that's the Karma I know.


	4. first reunion not so nice

Catherine pulled up in her red convertible, tires squeaking. She opened the car door and ran inside to the stadium. However when she got there, the enormous crowd was already there

Catherine: oh shi—

She turned to see a sleazy looking teen, a jock staring down at her.

"Hello sexy thang"

Catherine pushed him out of the way but he grabbed her waist

Catherine: umm, I really don't have time for this.

"I have all the time in the world..."

She punched his face in but it was too late. The band started to play.

--

Doerenda: I am so excited for this concert! Like... REALLY EXCITED!

Karma: I'm glad. This band is supposed to be really good.

Doerenda: they're starting!

Karma: ummm, will you excuse me for a second? I have to uh.. pee.

Doerenda: sure, but hurry. I don't want you missing this.

Karma: oh don't worry. I won't miss a thing..

--

Oliver: thank you so much for your help Mr. Multiple. Your performance was most remarkable.

Mike: right. Call me Mike. Please.

Oliver: oh I'm sorry.. Mike. I thought heroes were supposed to hide their identities.

Mike: yah I'm no hero. I'm just more of a.. volunteer.

Oliver: say, we wanted to thank you for your outstanding work here, so we would love it if you would accept a ride to Florida—

Mike: for a rock concert?

Oliver: how did you know?

Mike: lucky guess –raises eyebrow-

--

Russell: wow this concert is pretty dope.

Russell had inhaled some cocaine and was feeling the effects. He managed to squeeze into the first row where he could see the lead guitarist. Ash, the guitarist, had wild orange and red hair, his features sharp, and his eyes also burning orange.

Russell: cool contacts.. –drinks beer-

He took out a bottle of beer from his pocket and chugged it, letting himself go.

--

Mike looked out the window. The black jet was travelling extremely fast, even for a government plane.

Mike: so how old are you exactly?

Oliver: 17.

Mike: then how did somebody as young as you—

Oliver: my father owns the security establishment.. you know.

Mike noticed how Oliver's skin was extremely pale and his face almost inhumanly handsome.

Mike: -to himself- pale skin, good looks, queer eyes..

Oliver: we're here.

The jet lowered as Mike hopped out. Oliver nodded and faintly smiled

Oliver: enjoy your show... Mike.

--

Karma made her way backstage where she looked around saw nobody.

Karma: this is insane. Oliver is insane. Jane is insane—oof!

She ran into something or someone hard as she looked up to see Oliver's golden eyes looking down at her. His face looked stern and pained as he saw her.

Karma: Doerenda is here and doesn't suspect a thing.

Oliver: that's... good.

Their bodies slowly leaned towards each other, their faces getting closer until—

Jane: there you two lovebirds are. We don't have all day you know. Can we please hurry this up?!

The young villains sighed as they followed Jane backstage. There, were villains that Karma recognized and some were strangers.

Hilda: Karma, Oliver, these are the villains we chose to help. This, is Ivy.

Ivy was a lean girl, her skin was pale green and her hair was long and pitch black, flowing in delicate curls around her body. She had a wreath of ivy around her head and she wore a tight white toga.

Ivy: pleased to be a service to you.

She bowed down towards Oliver, winking her eye. Oliver though, made no reaction.

Grey: and zees, is Lance.

A gothic boy wearing nothing but torn jeans to show off his abs stepped up, in a flash, demonic looking wings appeared from his back and a sword formed in his strong hands. He bowed down towards Karma and smiled.

Lance: nice to see you again.

Karma: yeah you too...

A cute red head named Marcie stepped up. She wore a tight purple jump suit that made her physique look even more slender.

Marcie: Marcie the wall specialist here!

Karma: Marcie can climb on walls and you know.. walk through them.

The redhead sat back down and gleamed, of course proud to be chosen by THE Oliver and THE Jane.

Kyle appeared from the curtain looking down. Ruffling his dark hair, he sighed.

Hilda: what's the matter darling?

Kyle: Doe looks so beautiful now.

Jane: -rolls eyes- and this everyone, are the Torture Twins.

A fragile looking girl and an equally fragile looking boy stepped out. They both had sharp cheek bones, pale skin and dirty blonde hair. Amy, the girl wore a simple blue school dress and Thomas, the boy had a large ring on his pinky finger.

Jane: Amy can sense powers.. gifted people within a wide range. Thomas' ring has the ability to suck out those kids' powers and store them.

Grey raised an eyebrow.

Hilda kneeled down to Amy and smiled.

Hilda: tell us honey, who can you sense in the audience right now?

Amy closed her eyes and spoke. Her voice was like nails against a scratchboard

Amy: super speed, flight, foresight, poison, morphing, fire, water, strength, invisibility, multiplication, possession and... elasticity.

--

Hunter looked around. The crowd was going wild and this was an awesome concert, even for him. The lead guitarist, who had introduced himself as Ash, started to play a high pitched tune.

Hunter: ow..

Suddenly, something invaded his mind and he couldn't withstand it. The pain in his ears was too much for him to handle. Quickly, he fell to his knees, covering his ears. The people around him were doing the same.

--

Catherine: It's too late. I'm too late.

--

Jet felt the pulsing in his brain and sped off to the back of the concert. Row by row, people were falling and he was escaping.

Jet: what the hell is going on!?

--

Doerenda was up in a bleacher near the front. She also felt the strong pulse inside her and decided to stand up to see what was happening. And then she saw it. More people were entering the stage, one of them was Karma and the devil herself, Jane.

--

Damion was quick to see the fall of the audience.

Damion: something is going on and if I don't act fast.. it'll be too late.

He raised his hand in the air and emitted a force field large enough to protect the whole audience.

--

Jenna and Charity sprung into action as soon as they saw what was happening to the crowd. Jenna lit herself on fire and flew towards the band but a strange shield had stopped her. She de-flamed and stared at Charity.

Charity: Jenna, look. Isn't that.. Jane?

Jenna saw and nodded, angrily.

Jenna: I understand now. This was a set up.

Charity: then that must mean... Damion is here.

Jenna: and the others. Quick, Charity, can you make it rain?

--

Hunter stood up to find that the pain was gone and was replaced by emptiness. He shook himself back to his senses and saw that other people were slowly rising too. On stage, the guitarist was playing even harder but he couldn't hear a thing.

Hunter: alright. That's it.

He threw his skateboard into the air and jumped onto it, flying through the shield dome and emitting bright tails of green wherever he flew.

--

Miami's quick mind understood what was happening. She tried to poison the band but some kind of energy was stopping her from reaching their veins. She looked up in anger and saw the tails of green

Miami: green... that's no bird. It's that skate punk Hunter!

She ran towards the light which she knew would lead her to the answer.

--

Grey: are you sure zees will work?

Oliver: it should.

Grey: zen, why did I just feel a raindrop?

The villains looked up to see that the sky was now pouring rain and the electric guitar nearly exploded.

Jane: damn that Goth girl.

She stomped off

--

Effie had arrived late but soon enough to see that the people in front of her were all falling to their knees. People beside her, all around her. The only one left standing was her. She couldn't understand why they were hurting so much but in an instant, the audience stood up and was fine.

She decided to try something as she stuck her hand out, walking carefully until... her hand touched something and millions of energy particles coursed through her.

Effie: I know that force field anywhere. Damion?!

--

Russell couldn't remember anything until he got up again. All around him, people were talking and wondering about the strange phenomenon. He would have loved to stay there, in the grass sleeping but above him, he saw something or someone stretch their legs over the whole crowd to a particular spot.

Russell: man, I really have to lay off of that stuff.

But then he saw the little red light from afar fly towards the same direction. He got up immediately and fumbled his way over.

--

Catherine pushed her way to where she saw the green light to see Damion, his hand still in the air and struggling to keep the barrier up. She looked next to him and all the campers from the island were there... including Mike who did not look happy at all.

Catherine: Mike? I...

Jet: great, we missed you all but we really need to save the reunion for later. Where the hell is Doe and Russell?!

From a distance, they could see people flying in the air. Russell appeared, dark bags, dead face and all.

Russell: uhh. They were getting in my way and... never mind.

Jenna: are you drunk?!

Russell: and high... actually.

Miami: great. Wonderful. Just when I thought I got away from you guys. Where on earth is Rabies?! This was obviously set up.

A black hawk flew in and changed into Doerenda.

Doerenda: here.

She was shaking with anger, mumbling something about Karma being a bitch.

Effie spread calm through the teens as they stopped arguing and quieted down.

Effie: we have to keep our emotions stable. Really it's wonderful seeing you guys again but we all know that Jane is up there. Hunter? Baby? I missed you so much, but now you need to do us a huge favor.

Mike: get these people the heck out of here.

--

Oliver: Hilda? I think it's time you separated them.

She raised her hands as her eyes turned completely black. Quickly, she moved her fingers like those of a puppet master....


	5. more trouble and pain

Jenna started to feel her body over heat... the same way she felt when she was about to flame up.

Jenna: ummm guys?

Hunter: not the time brah!

Jenna: but I uhh—

Without notice, her body became engulfed in flames. Her eyes were pitch black and her mouth sewed shut.

The teens looked up to see her burning light as they also saw her twirling into the air at an incredible speed towards Mike.

Jet speedily ran and pushed Mike out of the way

Jet: I knew you were weird but... what the hell is this?!

Russell: awwwe baby, -hic- I know your mad but –hic-

Effie: this is ridiculous!

Jenna formed a massive fire ball with her hand and threw it towards Doerenda's face. Charity however, threw her own water ball as the elements collided.

For awhile, the teens could see nothing but smoke, desperately trying to look around.

Jet ran in circles, his speed clearing the smoke. Jenna was nowhere to be found. Catherine looked up and screamed. Jenna was in the air, her fire increasing on her body.

Miami: alright that's it!

She stuck her hand into the air but before she could course her poison through Jenna's veins, Jenna blew a snake of fire that hit Miami's back.

Miami fell to the floor, obviously with a serious burn. Jenna still said nothing.

--

Hilda moved her fingers quickly, so skilfully that it was hard to see that she was even moving at all. Her finger movements were in perfect alignment with Jenna's strange behaviour. Oliver and Karma smirked as they saw everything that was going on from under the stage.

Oliver: Hilda, you're doing a superb job.

Jane: shush! Don't interrupt her!

Karma rolled her eyes as she stared seductively at Oliver. He stared back as their faces inched closer and closer until—

Grey: ugh. Oliver! When do I actually get to do somezeeng?

He fiddled with his moustache as Oliver hissed at his interruption.

Grey: I'm sorry.

His voice became a squeak as he played with his facial hair in silence.

--

Charity: okay this is just bizarre.

Damion: she can light herself up on fire.. Can't you.. I don't know... turn yourself into some water human thing?!

Charity: OF COURSE NOT! ... Wait...

She closed her eyes and concentrated, thinking about Miami's injuries. Her body felt cool and with a sudden rush, her body turned into water. Solid, yet dangerous. She looked at her fingers, completely water.

Damion: ...whoa.

Effie: WOOHOO! THAT'S RIGHT!

Doerenda put a hand on her watery shoulder and smiled

Doerenda: put an end to this, but please.... don't hurt her.

Charity's feet became stretched until she was actually standing on a water cloud. She came face to face with her best friend and frowned.

Charity: I don't know what's come over you Jenna, but you have to stop. You're hurting us!

They smashed into each other, each time sounding like a clasp of lightening.

--

Catherine: Miami! She's hurt!

Miami tried to get up

Miami: I'm fine. Don't be such a ---

She collapsed as Anthony caught her.

Hunter: this is bad. Anthony and I will take her to the nearest hospital.

Effie kissed Hunter and hugged him tight.

Effie: thank you.

A single tear rolled off her cheek as Hunter flew everyone away.

Russell was completely gone. His eyes were nothing but deep dark holes as he snored.

Catherine: he really needed a rest.

Above them, Charity and Jenna continued to fight.

Doerenda: look what this is doing to us again. I'm putting you all back into the same situation as last time—

Jet held her to his hard chest and hushed her, rocking her back and forth.

Mike: well if you ask me, this was expected. You people are hard to work with and we never—

Catherine: Mike! Please, save this for later.

Damion: guys! Jenna's falling!

She was tumbling towards the ground as Mike multiplied himself and created a landing out of arms.

Jenna was bruised and scarred, Charity floated down the same way. She had minor burns and her eyes filled with tears.

Doerenda: here, -wipes tear away- get on my back and we'll take you guys... somewhere. Anywhere but here.

She transformed into a large elephant as they rode away in misery and confusion.

--

Hilda rubbed her hands together. They were cramping from all the puppet work and she was tired.

Kyle: when can I get Doe back?

Jane turned around, her snakes all hissing with anger

Jane: Soon. Not STOP asking and follow me.

The villains strode into the black limousine as they followed the elephant.


	6. spilt up again

The twelve teens all sat in Miami's hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Jenna was in a deep sleep that she couldn't wake up from and Charity was being treated for her minor injuries.

Anthony: well, what now?

Nobody said a word for awhile until Mike spoke up.

Mike: I think we can all agree that we feel for each other on a whole new different scale right?

Everyone nodded solemnly.

Mike: and I think we can all agree that bad things happen when we're all together.

Again, nods.

Mike: I say we split up. Either that or we work on our own or in pairs.

Catherine shook her head

Catherine: no. I missed you far too much to just split up again. All of you!

Nobody dared to move their heads up except for Jet.

Jet: as much as I hate to admit it... Mike is right.

Effie: ...again.

Mike: it's not my fault I'm always right.

Hunter: well, how do we do this then?

Mike put his finger to his chin and sighed.

Doerenda: this is all my—

Mike: Doe, save it. It's not all your fault. It's our faults for having these wretched powers in the first place.

Doerenda looked down and sniffed.

Mike: we'll spilt up but we have to stay close. In the same state.

Damion stood up too and clapped his hands. Russell opened one sleepy eye and flexed his muscles back.

Damion: I say we split up into three teams. Like back on the island.

Anthony: and how do you suggest we do that?

Damion looked around.

Damion: Jet and Doerenda stick together. He can comfort her... and that means Effie should go too. And if Effie goes...

Hunter: then I go too.

Damion: right. Jenna and Charity have opposing powers which is really useful. But they need defensive moves and a stronger more subtle offense.

Russell put his hand up and mumbled

Russell: I call being the offense.

Damion: fine, then I'll go to be the defence.

Jet: that leaves Mike, Catherine, Miami and Anthony.

Mike: uhh.. Anthony?

Anthony: you got a problem with that?

Effie: guys please. Save the fighting for later alright?

Hunter: besides dude. You have two strong offenses and two strong defences. It'll work.

Doerenda: whatever it takes to take down the Dark Force.

They all nodded. Charity entered the room and looked over at Jenna and Miami who were still being treated. Effie filled her in. Charity agreed to the plan as they all waited.

--

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Catherine: our team will cover the southern parts of Florida.

Hunter: we get the northern... our team can cover more ground.

Damion: and we get east and west.

Jenna had recovered quickly but she couldn't explain the strange occurrence. None of them could have and she was frustrated and sorry.

Catherine sighed and stepped up, grabbing everyone's hand in hers

Catherine: please, be safe. Cover as much ground as possible. Take down –gulp- anyone you see who tries to attack you or anyone else.

Miami had also recovered quickly. Her body was able to send out certain poisons that helped heal the burn at a ridiculous speed.

Jenna: Miami I—

Miami: calm down. I forgive you... plus, I have a wicked scar now.

They laughed and hugged.

Effie: wait, how do we contact each other along the way?

Mike pulled out three cellular phones from his pack and gave each team one.

Mike: I told you, I was a genius before and I'm not too shabby right now either.

Doerenda flicked open her phone to see a wide screen and three numbers.

Mike: whenever you get lost, hurt or whatever, press a number. One number is your own, if that doesn't work, dial another and you'll reach at least one of us.

Anthony slapped Mike's back and smiled

Doerenda: so this is goodbye then?

Russell: this is goodbye... for now.

The boys smiled, the girls hugged and they all went their separate ways.

--

Grey waited until a shadow approached. It lingered in the air like an evil spirit as it recoiled itself back into Grey's body.

Grey shivered then smiled.

Grey: they plan on moving separate ways. North, south, east/west.

Oliver: perfect.

He smiled, showing his venomous white teeth and glowing golden eyes


	7. hot hot heat

(A/N) for other purposes, I'm going to make up city names. 1, because I don't live in Florida and I don't the names. And 2, I'm kind if too lazy to figure out stuff you know?

Teams: (Effie, Doe, Jet, Hunter) (Damion, Russell, Charity, Jenna) (Miami, Anthony, Mike, Catherine)

--

Doerenda: It's getting dark...

Effie: Hunter? Put us down here. I can see a hotel.

Hunter lowered the tree trunk in which the teens were floating on as he stretched and yawned.

Hunter: I guess we're crashing here for the night then?

Effie: but.. Does anyone have enough money for that?

Jet pulled out a bundle of cash from his pocket and smirked

Doerenda: how did you—

Jet: It's called pocket picking, babe.

They walked into the little hotel. Having no idea where they were, they asked the receptionist at the front desk.

Carey: hello my name is Carey and welcome to the Prairie Land Hotel. How may I help you?

Jet: we need uh.. Wait. How many rooms do we need?

Doerenda: two? One for the girls.. One for the guys?

Carey looked through her computer files and frowned

Carey: we only have one room available for tonight. Is that okay with you?

Hunter laughed as Effie smiled and nodded. Carey gave them their room key as they went up the elevator, exhausted and weak.

When they went into their room, the found one bed, one fold out couch and one television set.

Doerenda: it's only for one night. We'll be fine...

--

Anthony stretched himself higher and higher to get a clearer view of the city they had arrived in. It was full of life and people stopped to stare at the stretchy wonder, pointing and smiling.

Miami: Anthony! Quit attracting attention to yourself. Remember the plan?

Anthony returned to normal size as he smiled at Miami.

Catherine: we've been travelling all day and it's getting dark. The smart thing to do would be to find somewhere we can sleep—

Mike pulled them over to an expensive looking five star hotel.

Catherine: Mike! We can't afford this!

Mike walked up to the hotel manager who was sitting at his desk, sipping coffee.

Blake: yes? What do you need?

Mike: hey Blake. Remember me?

Blake's eyes widened as he jumped up and shook Mike's hand extensively.

Blake: Mr. Multiple! So wonderful to see you again!

Catherine, Anthony and Miami looked at each other and shrugged.

Mike: how's your hotel?

Blake: excellent. Well, ever since you saved it from that mad ware wolf of course.

Miami: Ware.. Wolf?

Mike: excellent. Look, I need a favour. Could my friends and I stay at your hotel for a night? We're low on cash and—

Blake: OF COURSE YOU CAN! ATTENDANT!

An attendant rushed over to Blake's side and bowed.

Blake: show these young people to the cleanest, biggest and best room in my hotel.

--

Damion's team had decided to cover the west side first. Unfortunately, they ran into deep, thick forest and lost their way after a while. Even with Russell punching down trees, they couldn't seem to find a way out.

Damion: we've been wandering around in the dark for a long time now..

Jenna: we could have been walking in circles for all we know.

Russell flopped down and stretched, his muscles hardening.

Russell: well, we have sleeping bags and tents right?

Charity: well, more like two sleeping bags and a tent.

Russell: ...

Damion: it's okay. We'll work something out.

He too sat down and took out the sleeping gear.

Jenna: awwwe. It'll be like a big guy-to-guy sleepover.

Damion: no way. I don't think so.

Russell: two guys in one tent? Not a good thing—

Charity: who said you were sleeping in the tent?

Damion: damn.

Damion gathered some twigs and started to attempt to start a fire. After a whole of watching in frustration, Jenna blew on the twigs as they went ablaze.

They sat around the fire, eating granola bars and marsh mellows until Charity spoke up.

Charity: you think this will work? I mean, we're only teenagers.

Damion: true. But we're not really...normal.

Russell: besides, the worst that could happen is... losing our powers.

Charity: but the others aren't as equipped as us.

Jenna: sure they are. Effie's group has the element of speed and surprise. Mike's group has determination and strategy

Damion: it's really nothing to worry about. Well, not right now at least.

Charity however, couldn't help but to wonder...

--

Doerenda lay in Jet's arms, watching T.V. every channel showed incidents all over Florida about strange occurrences and disappearances. Doerenda nuzzled against Jet's muscular arms and sighed. She missed him and he obviously missed her too.

Effie and Hunter had fallen asleep on the bed together, cuddling like little kittens and resting so peacefully. Doerenda too felt her eyelids drop.

Jet: you tired?

Doerenda: maybe a little...

Jet lifted her tiny body up against his and stroked her long hair.

Jet: you know, I really missed you.

Doe smiled a tired smile and hugged him close.

Doerenda: did you?

Jet kissed her forehead softly and rested his cheek against the top of her head. Doe looked up at his grey eyes and kissed his lips. Softly at first, but the absence of his presence during those months caused her to feel excitement with every second. Their lips quickened their pace until Jet was hovering over Doe's body protectively. Doe's hands made their way to his chest as the bond between them grew closer until they made full body contact.

Effie rustled under her covers and mumbled.

Effie: It's times like these when I wish I couldn't read minds. Yuck.

--

The room they entered was grand, luxurious in every single way. Miami was pleased, Catherine was used to the rich atmosphere and Mike didn't really care.

Anthony placed his bag down and walked around the room.

Anthony: free champagne?

Mike: yup. Help yourself.

Catherine sat down next to Mike and hugged him tight.

Mike, startled at first, hugged back until they broke apart.

Catherine: Mr. Multiple, -says in mocking tone- you are very much, a hero aren't you?

Mike: I've helped some people here and there.

Miami: don't be so modest. You just got us a free night at the best hotel in this city. Ever.

Mike rolled his eyes and unpacked his things.

Catherine: so... that's what you've been doing all these months? Saving people?

Anthony laughed

Anthony: your kind of like The Batman. Hahahaha

Miami laughed too as she combed her perfect hair.

Mike: I guess so. If you can imagine me in a ridiculous costume.

Anthony: well dude, pretty soon we all will be in some sort of costume.

Miami: say what

Catherine: he means, our identity will have to become secret soon.

Mike: I figured. Well, I'm hitting the sack. Good night.

He walked into a distant room and closed it shut.

Catherine: he's become even more distant since camp.

Miami: don't worry about him too much. He's a big boy I'm sure.

--

Jenna and Charity shivered in their tent. The night air was piercing sharp and Jenna was too scared to light a fire in a closed space. Much to dangerous.

Charity: l..l..et's g..g..o outside.

They bundled up and slowly creeped out.

The boys were fast asleep and obviously unaware of the cold night.

Jenna: I'm gonna regret doing this for sure. But... we need to share body heat.

Charity: ugh.

They carefully opened the boy's sleeping bags and c

rept inside. For the rest of the night, the girls slept in warm sleeping bags. Scared of what the boys would say in the morning.

--

(A/N) want something happening to your camper and their love partners? review of PM me and I'll see if it can happen.


	8. unexpected encounter

Oliver sat against the wall, reading a book when Jane came over. Her snakes were feeding on raw meat while Jane tapped her foot in impatience.

Oliver sighed, rubbed his temples then glared at Jane with his smouldering eyes.

Oliver: -sigh- what is it now?

Jane: don't get me wrong Oliver. You were doing great until you started slacking off.

Oliver slammed his book shut and stood slowly, ruffling his beautiful golden brown hair.

Oliver: slacking off did you say?

Jane: those stupid kids have gone their separate ways and how do you suppose we track them?! Who's going to destroy who?! When do we get Doe back?

Kyle entered the room. He also peered at Oliver with his icy blue eyes which contrasted perfectly with his dark black hair.

Kyle: when DO we get Doe back?

Oliver: -mumbles- alright fine.

Jane: where is everybody anyways?!

Oliver: sleeping... like normal people are supposed to? It's 3 in the morning Jane. What's the hurry?

Kyle: uhhh, then why aren't you in bed man?

Oliver: I'm a vampire Kyle. I don't need sleep.

--

The group of villains all exited their bedrooms, sleepy and angry at Jane who demanded an "emergency" meeting.

Hilda: really Jane dear. Was this that necessary? I need my beauty sleep and—

Grey: -yawn- if you ask me, Jane is being a little too—

Karma: annoying?

They all nodded.

Oliver: I'm sorry for the inconvenience but Jane demands that we figure out a plan now so that you can sleep tonight in peace and leave tomorrow as soon as you can

There were 10 villains all together. Karma, Oliver, Hilda, Grey, Jane, Lance, Kyle, Marcie, Ivy, and the Torture Twins.

Oliver: the teens have split up into 3 groups. One group consists of fire, water, strength and defence.

Jane: another group is speed, morphing, mind control and flight.

Grey: and zee last team is foresight, multiplication, venom and elasticity.

Jane: we need Lance, the demonic angel to take care of the flight boy—Hunter.

Lance, the gothic boy stepped up and stretched.

Marcie: oh! Can I destroy the multiplication boy? Please?!

Oliver nodded as she skipped up.

Ivy, the plant girl with green skin walked up and yawned.

Ivy: water should be not a problem for me.

Kyle: I go with Lance. I want to see Doerenda for myself and that pathetic boyfriend of hers...

Oliver: Karma and I will go with Marcie. Grey and Hilda will travel with Ivy. Jane and the Torture twins will teleport to the team who thinks they have success.

Jane: once you think they are about to die, contact me. Thomas, Amy (the torture twins) and I will be there as soon as possible.

Thomas stuck out his large ring.

Amy giggled menacingly while twirling around in her school dress.

Karma: Thomas will take their powers?

Jane: precisely.

--

Hours later, after the villains had their rest, they each got into costume and gear, preparing for the battle in which they had hoped to succeed.

--

Hunter's team headed north. Doerenda was in Jet's arms, too tired to move any further while Effie tried to bring everyone's hopes up using her powers.

Hunter: alright dudes, I think we're out of human view range. I say we take it flight style.

Doerenda: finally! I hated walking. It makes my legs hurt.

Jet smiled as he gently put her down.

Effie looked up, to see where the sun was at when she caught a peculiar sight.

Hunter: what is it babe?

Effie pushed her brown hair back and shrugged

Effie: I thought I saw a bird... a really big bird.

Jet: I wouldn't be so sure. Maybe it was a plane. Does it matter?

Doerenda: of course not silly!

Before they could walk any further however, something or someone had landed right in front of them. He had toned skin, build muscles and bright blue eyes. He pushed his jet black hair back and smiled, staring right at Doerenda, then at Jet. The boy was wearing a black muscle shirt with the engraving "DF" on it.

Hunter: who—

The "bird" also landed beside the stranger. He had a pale face with gothic marking all over his face. He however was wearing nothing but torn shorts. His back had the same "DF" engraving on it.

Kyle: Doerenda Lynn Grey, It's a pleasure to see you again at last.

--

Mike, Anthony, Miami and Catherine exited the fancy hotel and walked about on the streets in search of a way out of the city. They entered a nearby coffee shop. As they ordered their drinks and took their seats, Catherine gasped and dropped her coffee.

There, in the corner were the same people they saw at the concert.

Mike noticed too and got into a very defensive position.

Oliver stood, holding Karma's hand. He wore a tight black turtleneck shirt which only accented his pale skin and eyes, looking nothing more than a human male model. Karma, still with her piercings, wore a tight black mini dress. A tattoo of "DF" could be seen on her arm.

Mike: it's you—

Oliver: hello again, Mr. Multiple.

Mike: I told you it was Mike!

Oliver: nonetheless, we came to destroy you.

Miami: who's she?

Oliver: Karma, the Goddess of the Dead and my one true love.

He hissed, showing his venomous fangs.

Marcie stood up wearing her purple and black jumpsuit. She perked up when she saw Anthony and smiled

Marcie: I'm Marcie! And I'm going to kill you Mike... even though I think that boy is really cute over there.

Karma slapped her forehead as people started to run out of the cafe.

--

Jenna: we've been in this jungle for far too long.

Russell: well I think we should have gone—

Jenna: Russell! Shut it. I don't want to talk to you right now

Russell: -even after you crawled next to me last night?

Damion laughed as Jenna blushed.

Charity: well, it was cold last night. And she's still mad about you... you know. Doing drugs and alcohol?

Russell: oh right. Oh c'mon babe. Give me a chance to explain. Please?

Jenna walked ahead and ignored Russell, pushing past trees and trying to find a way out.

Russell: ugh. Well at this rate, we're never going to find our way out of this damn forest!

He picked a tree up and threw it down, expecting a loud bang.

No bang could be heard as they looked to see a girl was holding the tree up. But this girl had flowing black hair and pale green skin. Overall, looking gorgeous and smiling at Russell.

Damion: am I just dreaming dude? Or is there a chick there holding a tree up?

Hilda: you're not dreaming my dear.

Hilda and Grey appeared from a tree and smirked. Hilda's white hair was flowing about in the wind and she wore a tight black suit. The three villains had "DF" marked on their clothing as Jenna prepared for a fight.

Charity: I remember her! She was at the concert that day.

Ivy: well, what are you waiting for? Attack us. –eyes turn black-

--

(A/N) alright. I've only been agetting reviews from the same people over and over. if your character is in my story, send me a review of what you want their costumes to be like.

or else, I'll have to make one up myself.


	9. not a good situation to be in

Doerenda: umm, excuse me? Do I know you?

Lance winked at Effie who in return, flinched and hid behind Hunter's back.

Jet: what do you have against my little miss?

Kyle laughed, his voice chiming all around.

Kyle: YOU'RE Doerenda? I'm presuming you're her new boyfriend?

Jet: what's it to you?

Kyle: well, I happen to be her fiancé.

Jet: YOU'RE HER—

Doerenda: WHAT?!

--

Anthony: what exactly do you want?

Marcie: well, Jane wants your powers and Oliver just wants to kill you.

Miami: great.

Oliver: but we can negotiate. We won't kill you, in return for your precious powers.

Catherine: I really don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.

Karma let go of Oliver's hand and pointed it towards the ground.

Karma: well I guess its death for you then.

She lifted her hand in a swift motion as the ground began to rumble and shake. The tiles were lifting as to their horror, zombies crawled out of.

--

Ivy's eyes were completely black. She was floating in mid air as she held the four teens in a tight grip. She had brought the trees to life as they now wrapped their strong branches around them. Jenna and Charity wiggled to break free but Ivy's grip was too strong.

She brought her hands up to her face, as the trees did the same until they were right in front of her.

Ivy: hand over your powers, or I'll crush you to pieces.

Damion: what?! Why!?

Hilda: because darling, your powers are quite useful when it comes to taking over the world.

Ivy tightened her grip as the girls gasped.

Grey: Ivy haz a bad temper. I would lizen to her if I were you..

--

Doerenda: your.. your... fiancé?

Hunter: don't listen to him Doe! He's messing with your mind!

Effie: actually... he's not.

Everyone turned to see Effie who was clearly reading Kyle's mind.

Effie: you're actually engaged to this guy Doe.

Doerenda: but he's evil!

Kyle: I wasn't until you left...

Jet: whatever this is, I don't like it.

Jet sped up to tackle Kyle but he snapped his fingers and sent Jet into a time warp, bringing him back to where he started.

Hunter: what was that!?

Lance: it's called time travel. And this... is called true demonic flight.

Black wings flung out from Lance's back as a sword formed in his hand.

Hunter: you're not the only one with flight powers you know.

He grabbed his skateboard and flew into the air at a high speed while Doerenda stared at this stranger.

Kyle stuck his hand out and smiled

Kyle: I can show you what life was like before all this Doerenda... times when you were happy with me, with Jane, with Andy..

Doerenda: I..I..

Jet growled behind her, grabbing her arm protectively.

--

At first there was only one gruesome, armed zombie. But now there were tons, all dripping with earth and hungry for human flesh.

Marcie: NOW YOU SEE ME!

She walked right into the cafe wall.

Without a notice, she leaped onto Mike from the roof and pounded him to the floor.

Marcie: AND NOW YOU STILL SEE ME BUT I'M TOTALLY ON TOP OF YOU! HAHAHA.

Catherine emitted a large wave of energy which flung Marcie back into the wall.

Mike: she's crazy!

Miami: she's annoying too.

Miami stuck her hand out to try to reach Marcie's veins but failed.

Miami: why won't it work!?

Mike: because she's a part of the wall now. You can't poison walls.

Marcie reappeared again, disappearing back and forth between walls, each time tackling a different person.

Oliver smiled as Karma controlled her zombies.

Anthony desperately tried to fight them back, but the more he did, the more zombies appeared. The new batch of un-dead creatures tried to bite into Anthony's skin and eat him alive but his elastic powers enabled him to dodge them quickly.

Catherine helped Anthony but realized she couldn't absorb any of the zombie's energy

Mike: they're not living. That means they have to real energy for you to absorb.

Multiplying himself, he attempted to attack the zombies and take care of Marcie's quick wall climbing abilities.

--

Russell easily broke the branches away from him. Jenna's hands were just free enough to burn the wood to ashes. Russell caught Jenna as they were safely on the ground.

Jenna lit herself on fire, freeing Damion and Charity who were also caught by Russell.

Russell: OH BABY YOUR SO HOT!

Jenna: shut up Russell!

She burned down the rest of the mutant trees as Ivy yelled in anger.

Damion pressed his temples, making everyone invisible.

Grey: what's going on?

Hilda: invisibility! How impressive darling!

Hilda and Grey suffered burns and attacks by Russell without knowing where they were. Infuriated, Grey let out his dark shadow which easily tracked the teens' shadows. Ivy then used her razor sharp leaves to cut through their skins.

Charity clapped her hands together, as a large water snake flew towards Ivy. The water hit her, then brushed off.

Ivy: -sigh- water. How delicious.

She grew stronger as the water from Charity replenished her strength.

Jenna: that's..not good is it?

Damion: no.. it's not.

He put up a force field that the villains could not penetrate.

Ivy: what is this?!

Hilda: it's called a barrier darling. Annoying right?

Ivy sent out trees to smash the shield bit failed.

--

Hunter and Lance continued their flight battle, creating sparks in the air.

Kyle: Doe, come with me and I promise not to hurt your friends.

Effie: okay, what about your psycho buddy with the wings?

Kyle: Lance will stop if you agree to come with me.

Doerenda, curious took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Jet's strong arm. She looked up at him then smiled

Doerenda: Jet... I love you and always will.

Kyle's face hardened as he stuck his hand out once again

Doerenda: I want to see what my past was like. You know how much this means to me don't you?

Effie nodded her approval. Kyle wasn't lying.

Jet: I know but, what if he hurts you? Or what if you're hurt by what you see? I can't afford that.

Effie put her hand on Jet's shoulder and pulled him back.

Effie: Jet, Kyle doesn't mean any harm. He loves Doe just as much as you do.

Jet frowned at that as Kyle smirked. Doe took his strong hand as they stepped into a time warp.


	10. AN

Hey guys, I'm going to write the new chapter soon.

However, there's one problem.

COSTUMES

C'mon. All I have for costumes is... barely anything.

I have Doerenda's, Catherine's, Mike's, Anthony's and Jet's

(Russell, Hunter, Damion, Charity, Miami, Jenna, Effie)

You guys really have to send in your reviews of PMs.

Seriously, I don't even know if half of you who sent your characters in a long time ago are still alive.


	11. where we left off

Karma smiled an evil smile as she summoned more and more zombies from the Underworld.

Karma: c'mon. Is this the best you can do?

Catherine looked around frantically, the number of undead creatures continued to multiply. Mike was also multiplying but not enough to keep the creatures down for good. It also wasn't helping due to the fact that the crazy wall walker, Marcie, continued to attack him from every angle.

Catherine: what are we going to do!?

Miami's venom was useless against the zombies, and every time she tried to poison Marcie, she missed. She stuck her hand out and pointed at Oliver, but it had no effect.

The beautiful vampire noticed and laughed.

Oliver: your poison will do no damage on me I'm afraid, poison already runs through my body.

Miami: shit, well then I'll just have to poison your girlfriend!

She now pointed to Karma but before Miami could summon any kind of poison, the zombies attacked her.

Anthony: this is absolutely ridiculous! What do you people have against us anyways?!

He bent in weird ways that tangled up a large number of zombies.

Karma: nothing, we just want your powers.

Mike (to himself): wait a second, this can't be right. Karma's powers have to be much stronger than this… and Oliver isn't attacking. They're toying with us.

Mike clapped his hands together, creating dozens of copies. He then sent them all out to distract the zombies while he ran towards Oliver and jumped.

As soon as his foot was about to hit the vampire, Oliver tensed and sent out his claws. With the speed of light, Oliver dodged Mike's attack and pinned him down, scratching Mike's chest in the process.

Mike screamed, a different kind of toxin was burning through his skin and coursing through his blood.

Catherine: MIKE!

--

Doerenda saw swirling colors around her, spiralling around her and Kyle. This was his time portal. Kyle grabbed her hand, as she pulled away awkwardly.

Kyle: you think I'm lying don't you? You think… I made up this fiancé thing…

Doerenda: no… well… I mean… it's hard to believe that's for sure.

Kyle: just wait, Doe. You have to believe me now.

The colors stopped spiralling as she saw that they were in a grassy field. There in the corner was a figure, a delicate looking girl in a while summer dress and long flowing brown hair. Doerenda immediately recognized that it was her.

Doerenda: That's…

Kyle: you. And there's me.

Doerenda could see a happier looking Kyle approach the girl. Doerenda was shocked to see this girl grab him and kiss him gently against the grass.

Doerenda put her hand to her mouth as she looked up at Kyle. He watched this romantic scene as though he had seen it a million times before.

Kyle: see how happy we were before? Watch this now Doe…

The scene shifted from the beautiful field to Kyle, holding out a velvet box that contained a ring. He bent down on one knee as Doerenda saw him propose to her.

Doerenda: you… proposed to me?!

Kyle: yes, and you agreed to it. This, is the ring you left behind when you… became brainwashed.

Kyle took out a wedding ring from his pocket. Instead of a diamond, was a green emerald.

The swirling colors came back as Kyle faced Doe.

Kyle: do you believe me now? You and I were soul mates.

Doerenda looked up at his shockingly blue eyes and frowned.

--

Lance, the demonic angel threw a glance at Effie and licked his lips.

Effie: ugh, you disgust me.

She curled up back against Hunter as Hunter threatened to kill Lance if he hit on his girl one more time.

Lance: hey, it's a free country.

Hunter growled.

Lance: If it weren't for Kyle's orders, I would have ripped you to shreds, believe it boy.

Hunter: like you could in the first place.

Effie: stop it both of you!

Suddenly, Jet pounded his fist against the ground and stood up. His blue hair shone in the sun as he glared at Lance.

Jet: how much longer?

Lance: who knows, they might be making out right now in the time portal as we speak.

Jet grabbed Lance by the neck and shook him furiously.

Jet: How. Long.

Lance: -coughs- 10 more minutes! Let me go you—

Jet let him go and sat back down.

--

Ivy screamed as she pushed the largest oak in the forest down. It hit Damion's force field and bounced back.

Ivy: ARGHH!

Grey: Ivy! Calm down, look how much zat boy is struggling to keep zee barrier up. It's only a matter of time..

Grey crossed his arms as he stated in his French accent.

Ivy's eyes went from pitch black to normal as she gently lowered herself down onto the nearest branch.

Ivy: your right.

Hilda: well, for one, I'm impressed. Anyone able to keep that force field up and withstand Ivy's power for an hour is darn impressive. –flips white hair back-

Hilda looked down at Russell, as he caught her eye. Hilda smiled at him, then nodded. From inside the barrier, Russell jumped up and smashed the shield down.

Jenna: RUSSELL?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Russell jumped up and climbed the tree, standing strong next to Hilda.

Damion, out of breath and sweating looked up and sighed.

Damion: he must be possessed again. It's probably Hilda using her mind controlling powers.

Charity: um, guys? Something tells me that Hilda isn't using anything on Russell.

It was true. The three teens looked up to see Russell, crossed arms and all.

Jenna lit herself on fire, in anger, and flew up to Russell.

Jenna: care to explain?!

Russell jumped down and faced the three teenage mutants.

Russell: alright. I wanted power. And this stupid unofficial league of ours was giving me none. So Hilda found me one night and offered me a deal I just couldn't refuse.

Damion: and that deal was…

Russell: I help steal your powers, and they give me half of what they drain from you.


	12. Things Just get Better and Better

Jenna: how... how could you?!

Russell: I'm sorry, but power comes before love.

Damion: I thought we were your friends dude..

Charity: you realize this is all going to backfire on you, right?

Russell: I doubt it. From what I know, this plan is inevitable.

Hilda: you kids wouldn't understand the possibilities at stake here.

Ivy: you three should really consider this like your smart friend Russell. Imagine what could be if all of us mutants joined together and took over the world!

Grey: No one would stop us, no one would dare!

Jenna clenched her fists together, lighting her whole body on fire in a second. Looking up slowly, she caught a glimpse of Russell, smirking, and her temper replaced the sadness.

Jenna: and I actually thought... that I loved you. I guess that was a mistake I'll make sure I never make again!

In an instant, her body bolted upwards, towards the sky. Charity noticed this as she frantically looked at Damion.

Charity: Damion! Quick, I know what she's up to. You have to put up a barrier around us... now!

Damion grabbed her hand as he covered shielded under the invisible field.

Hilda: what are they doing?!

Before anyone could answer however, a drop of flame hit Ivy's shoulder and burned her.

Ivy: arghh! What the hell is this?!

It suddenly started to rain... but not water. It started to pour droplets of fire. They simmered and burned everything they touched, including skin.

Ivy screamed in terror, her plant based body could not take the fire. Grey shielded himself under a cloak of shadow until even the shadow monster started to fade and cringe.

From a distance, they could see Jenna's body, bursting in flames, gently floating down. Suddenly, the droplets froze and formed a giant ball of fire, a miniature sun on earth.

Russell: shit—

Jenna directed the ball of fire right at him Russell started to run. She missed, however, hitting a tree and causing a forest fire so immense that Damion could feel the heat under his barrier.

Charity: Jenna is really mad. What the hell do we do now?!

Damion: we wait until she calms down... or until she kills Russell.

Charity bit her lip as she watched her best friend burn the whole forest down.

Ivy: Hilda! This is crazy!

Hilda: I know darling, I'll contact Jane.

Grey: ohhh great. We'll just contact Jane. That is such a bad idea..

Russell in the mean time was frantically dodging the fireballs that Jenna was continuously throwing at him.

Hilda pressed the button on her uniform, desperately, as she hid against a giant boulder.

Hilda: Jane?! Jane! It's Hilda. We've run into some uh... minor difficulties.

Jane: what?!

Hilda: just send the chopper over... now!

--

Lance: 3..2..1.. now.

They felt a gust of wind as the portal opened, revealing Doerenda and Kyle. Jet stood up immediately, sped over to Doe and scooped her up.

Jet: little miss! Are you hurt?!

Doerenda looked up at Jet with sad eyes and shook her head

Doerenda: I'm.. alright Jet. Could you please put me down?

Jet did as he was asked as she looked at Kyle and walked up to him.

Doerenda: what you showed me today, I really appreciate. Thank you.

Kyle: you will consider won't you?

Doe nodded her head gravely as Kyle smiled.

Kyle: that's all I'm asking from you, Doe. Honest.

Effie and Hunter stood together, holding hands and walked up to Doe.

Effie: honey, are you alright?

Doerenda nodded, looked into the sympathetic eyes of Effie and hugged her tight.

Doerenda: guys, I want to go home. I'm really tired and...

Lance pulled out his sword however and smirked. As he was about to charge, Kyle stopped him and pulled him back.

Kyle: today's purpose was to show Doerenda her past. Jane's mission, we will save for another day.

With that, Lance spread his black wings and took off, as Kyle stepped into another time warp.

--

Mike lay on the floor of the cafe. He could feel the burning sensation on his chest but couldn't move a muscle. What was going on?

Catherine, eyes filled with tears ran up to him and bent over, examining his wound.

Catherine: Mike! Stay with me, please.

Mike mumbled under his shaky breath

Mike: It's... okay. It doesn't –gulp- hurt, leave me...be.

Catherine: this is no time to be stubborn Mike!

Miami then rushed over and hissed.

Miami: I told him not to be an idiot!

Anthony continued to fight, looking over once in awhile to see what was wrong with Mike.

Suddenly, Oliver's watch started beeping. He pressed the button and a hologram of Jane came up.

Oliver: -sigh- what now?

Jane: there's trouble in the forest with Ivy and the others. Leave your mission, get the chopper and go help those useless imbeciles.

Oliver: fine then.

The hologram disappeared as Oliver grabbed Karma's waist.

Oliver: honey, we have to go. Call your zombies back.

Karma looked at Oliver and sighed. With one snap of her fingers, the zombies turned to dust and fell back into the Underworld.

Marcie too stopped her wall walking and landed next to Oliver.

Marcie: well, that was fun wasn't it?

Oliver fixed his turtleneck, ran a hand threw his perfect hair and shot a sharp glance towards Mike.

Oliver: indeed it was.

With that, they disappeared into the shadows.

Anthony fell onto his knees, gasping for breath and crawled over to Mike.

Miami: they're gone?! What the bloody hell was that?!

Anthony: how is he?

Catherine: I'm not sensing any future for him at the moment... I don't know what his condition is.

Miami touched Mike's forehead and gasped, her fingers burning hot.

Miami: that's one poison I'm not familiar with. He needs an ambulance.

Catherine closed her eyes and put one hand to her temple.

Catherine: I know where Oliver is going. They're taking a black chopper to some burning forest.

Anthony: where there's fire, there's Jenna.

Miami: you mean—

Catherine: we need to find a chopper, fast. Then we follow them. Jenna could be in serious trouble.

Miami: what about Mike?

Catherine: I... I don't know.

Suddenly, a man walked into the cafe. He wore dark aviators and had a camo cap on top of his black hair. The man looked around, frowned and stared directly at Catherine.

Miami: can we help you Mr? We're kind of in a bad situation right now...

The man took off his glasses and cap, smiling a familiar smile.

Anthony: CHRIS MCCLEAN?!


	13. tables turn

Marcie adjusted the headphones around her red head and looked back at Oliver. He gave her a quick nod as Marcie flipped switches. The helicopter started to move.

Oliver smiled, showing his glistening teeth, and thinking back at the memory of Mike falling onto the floor. The vampire stared down at his hands; he knew the poison would finish him off within an hour.

Karma touched his cold hands, causing him to smile even more. Who knew two villains could share such a passionate love?

Oliver: Marcie, set our coordinates to the Evergreens, Jane says there's trouble with Hilda's team.

Marcie: okey dokey!

The helicopter sped off. Nearby however, was another chopper following closely behind.

--

Miami: you've been WHAT?!

Chris: that's right dudette. I've been following you.

Anthony: okay, that's messed up dude. What about Chef?

A broad man, Chef, looked back from the front seat of the chopper and waved at Anthony.

Anthony: alrighty then. My life just got from weird to...

Miami: completely absurd?! What happened to privacy?!

Chris: well, I could just let you go here if you'd like!

Chris opened the door of the chopper as everyone shut their mouths.

Chris: that's what I thought.

Catherine: guys, we should be grateful, no matter how creepy it is.

Chef: I see the chopper right ahead of us, Chris.

Chris: do your thing Chef!

Chef switched a button that made their entire aircraft disappear into the clouds.

Anthony: invisible helicopter? What is this... the Chris-mobile or something?

Mike lay on the stretcher, wincing in pain. The venom was continuously eating away at his flesh, feeding off of his skin and blood.

Catherine: poor Mike...

Chris: what happened to the dude?

Miami: stupid vampire, that's what.

Chris rummaged through his bag and pulled out a purple vile filled with a bubbling liquid.

Catherine: what's that?

Chris flashed her a wide smile.

Chris: this, my lovely Catherine, is an antidote.

--

Effie looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown longer and the hot pink streak was losing it's intenseness. She sighed, pulling it into a ponytail. The hotel room the four of them shared was not a good place to be in at the moment.

Jet would not leave Doe's side, Doe refused to talk and Hunter helplessly tried to lighten up the mood by cracking bad jokes.

Effie slipped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed Hunter sat on. Smiling, she touched his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. She wasn't reading his mind but could sense a heavy mood in his heart.

Effie was afraid of reading Jet's mind. She knew if she did, all she would get back from him was a mixture of every emotion. She didn't want to invade his privacy and she refused to read Doe's mind unless Doe agreed that it was okay.

So for now, no one knew what Doerenda saw in that time portal, and no one dared to ask.

Hunter: well, I don't know about you guys but I'm kind of hungry.

Effie nodded and walked over to Jet. She squatted down beside him and placed a hand on his forehead. His forehead was hot, not with sickness, but with worry.

Effie: Oh Jet...

Doerenda sat in her bed, staring out at... nothing.

Effie: okay, you may think what I say next is going to be stupid, but bear with me.

She stood up and placed herself at the center of the little hotel room. No one moved.

Effie: I don't want to read your minds, but my powers just... do it on their own. I can sense glimpses of what each and every one of you are thinking.

Doerenda moved her eyes from the wall to Effie's pale face.

Effie: please, we had a mission and we split up for a reason! To cover as much ground as possible, to see who we can find to help, to see if there are others like us around here, to protect each other from those freakazoids who attacked us back at the concert in Florida!

This time, Jet looked up at Effie.

Effie: Jet, I know how you feel. And don't tell me you don't because everything you feel is channelled into my head. I know you love Doe. We all love her and I don't know if its some kind of act of fate but you and Doe belong together... like Hunter and I. All four of us are different from the rest of society... maybe it's just... destiny.

Hunter smiled up at his girlfriend.

Effie: Doe, I don't exactly know what you saw in that portal yesterday. But I know one things for sure... Kyle wants you back and is willing to kill Jet to do so right now. He works for the Dark Force and I know your past means a lot to you... but please, think about the rest of us. Not just the three of us but I mean everyone! Mike, Catherine, Jenna...

A single tear rolled down Doe's cheek.

Effie: sweety, I know your confused. You don't need to say it out loud for us to know that. All I'm asking right now is that pull ourselves together... just enough to complete this task... okay?

Doerenda stood up slowly and ran towards Effie in a large embrace. Jet regained his voice and smiled.

--

Oliver's chopper landed in the middle of a burning forest as Chris's chopper landed right behind it.

The vampire, Karma and Marcie hopped out of it, looking around.

Chris, Anthony, Miami, Catherine and an unconscious Mike waited inside the helicopter to observe.

Oliver: what the hell happened here?!

A shadow appeared from underground. It's host, Grey, appeared along with Hilda and a very angry Ivy.

Hilda: Oliver darling! Karma sweetie!

Karma hugged her beautiful aunt as she sniffed the ashy air and wrinkled her nose.

Marcie: what's going on right now?

Ivy: arggh! That stupid fire girl burnt down this forest and nearly killed me in the process!

Oliver: where's the big guy?

Hilda: Russell is fighting her right now...

Russell indeed was fighting Jenna in the forest. She continued to throw fire balls at him, occasionally missing.

Russell: your gonna have to do a lot better than that babe!

He picked up a tree and threw it directly at her, hitting her square in the stomach. She fell to the forest ground, her fire body lighting the ground on fire.

--

Catherine: we have to go help! Jenna is in trouble!

Anthony gripped his fists together and clenched his teeth.

Anthony: I never really liked Russell.

Miami: tell me about it, give me 5 minutes with that guy and I'll tear him to shreds.

Chris: well, what are you waiting for? I'll wait here with Chef and Mike. Go on, Mike will be up and running in a couple of days. In fact, I'll fly him to the hospital and come back for you later. Good luck!

He kicked them out of the chopper as they hit the ground with a hard thud. The air was suffocating as it was hard to breathe with all of the burning fumes.

Karma: you three!

The zombie queen noticed the three teens as they went into a defensive position. Catherine was quick to spot Damion and Charity, still in Damion's shield.

Miami: yeah that's right, we're here for more!

Miami leaped onto Karma, pushing her onto the ground. The girls started to claw at each other while Anthony flung with long elastic body upwards into the air and landed behind the villains. He punched Grey and Ivy down as he yelled.

Anthony: Catherine! GO!

Catherine started to run, dodging attacks from Marcie. She ran up to Jenna who lay on the floor, badly bruised.

Catherine: Jenna! Honey!

She put Jenna's head in her hands and held her tight. Russell approached them slowly, pushing down trees as he did so. Catherine noticed and sent out a wave of energy. It affected the brawny teen only a little bit as he merely fidgeted against the strong power.

Russell: well, well, well... if it isn't the motherly Catherine.

Catherine: Russell, stand back. I'm warning you... don't come any closer.

Russell: or what, blondie?

--

Charity: Damion! Look! Is that...

Damion: It's Catherine... and it looks like Russell is going to attack her.

Charity: okay Damion, hold on to your force field just a little longer...

Charity's eyes went pitch black as she raised a palm in the air. Dark clouds started to roll in as everyone stopped what they were doing. Rain, the size of golf balls fell from the sky and extinguished the fire, creating steam to arise from the flames.

Russell looked around and smirked.

Russell: stupid goth. Rain is only giving me more strength to do this...

He grabbed Catherine by the neck, strangling her. Her wet blonde hair fell across her face as she gasped for air.

Russell: let this be a lesson for all of you!

He lifted Catherine up by her neck as he laughed menacingly. Before he could squeeze any harder however, Anthony extended his arm and punched Russell in the face. The evil teen let go of his grip on Catherine and rubbed his cheek.

Damion turned invisible and ran up to Russell, pushing him down.

Damion: NOW!

Charity struck her hand down towards the earth with much effort, creating lightening that struck the ground and startled everybody.

With even more effort, she aimed her lightning bolt at Russell and struck him. His body jerked, simmered, then fell to the ground, limp.

Charity's eyes cleared, the storm residing. She looked down at Russell and put a hand to her mouth.

Karma pushed Miami off of her and ran towards Oliver.

Oliver: well, this isn't very good.

Hilda: oh dear.

Grey: -sigh- Let this be a warning to all you mutant teenagers. The Dark Force WILL be back and next time, You won't be so lucky.

Grey summoned his dark shadow which picked Russell up and enclosed the Dark Force in it. Without a trace, they disappeared leaving the 6 teens drenched under the remains of what used to be a forest.


	14. Things could get Interesting

Jane: what the hell was that?! You call that a performance?!

Ivy: well excuse me if I didn't know that little brunette had fire powers!

Hilda: really Jane, darling, we weren't prepared for that mission.

Jane: and you! Oliver! What were YOU doing?!

Oliver was sitting in the red leather chair, his pale, muscular arms resting against the arms of the chair. He wore a tight black t shirt that accented his beauty as he placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at Jane.

Oliver: I don't have time for this...

Jane: no. You listen here. All of you listen here. What happened out there was a fluke... a warm up - A mere test to see how far those ridiculous teenagers could push you.

Ivy hissed, her pale green skin turning an unpleasant color.

Karma: well, how did you expect us to get far when we didn't even have much time to prepare? I haven't unleashed my zombies in over a decade now. My powers are a little rusty.

Marcie: well, I had fun!

Jane's snake hair hissed at the red head.

Grey: well, now that the blonde foresight girl has seen us, we can't plan ahead too much.

Russell suddenly walked through the door, bandages around his muscular limbs and scars all over his defined face.

Russell: I had Catherine in my grasp. I could have broken her like a toothpick if not for that retarded goth girl.

Oliver stood up and walked by Russell, glaring at him in the process.

Jane: Oliver! Where do you think your going?!

Oliver: to take a nap.

Karma: but Oliver, sweety... you don't sleep.

Oliver looked back at her with his honey gold eyes and smiled.

Oliver: I know.

--

Charity woke up to the smell of rubble and fresh air. As she looked up at the sky, she realized it was morning and immediately got up. Her body was sore and aching from yesterday's surprise battle. It had been a long time since she summoned a storm that great.

Looking around, she saw Damion lying next to her. Anthony and Miami were leaning against a tree stump while Catherine and Jenna were lying on the ground, completely broken.

Charity gasped as she woke Damion up and ran towards the two girls. Charity moved Jenna over, her ribs looked like they were poking out of her skin. Catherine had a bruise, an imprint of Russell's hand still on her neck.

Miami rubbed her eyes and nudged Anthony as they noticed Charity hovering over the two girls. Immediately, they followed suit.

Miami: are they gonna be okay?

Anthony inspected them carefully and frowned.

Anthony: Jenna has broken ribs, its a good thing she's unconscious or she would be dying of pain right now. Catherine got hit in the head pretty hard... and her neck...

Miami punched the ground and growled.

Miami: I'm going to KILL Russell. You hear me?! KILL. HIM.

Damion rubbed his eyes and stretched painfully.

Damion: don't worry Miami. Russell will get what's coming to him.

As he stretched however, a device fell out of his pocket. It was the gadget Mike had given each team on the day of their departure... the communicator.

Charity grabbed it and opened it to see three buttons.

Anthony: wait. Even if we contact Doe's team, there's nothing they can do about it except worry about Jenna and Catherine.

Miami: well we can't just let them live not knowing what happened with Russell. What if that son of a...

Damion: I think she means, what if Russell comes in contact with them and tricks them into a trap? They need to know about his betrayal.

Charity pressed the button on the device and waited.

--

Doerenda woke up to a terrible nightmare. In her dream, Jet was tied up to a wall, stripped bare from most of his clothes and starving. He called out, and she was there, but she was also tied up... but not by chains, but my Kyle. He was holding on to her hand and no matter how much she fought to break free, his grip only became tighter and tighter.

Doerenda woke up in a cold sweat as she looked around. Jet was there, untouched, unbothered. She reached over to touch his face when...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Everyone in the hotel room woke up immediately. Hunter fell out of his bed as Effie quickly went to the source of the sound. She lifted the gadget that Mike had given them.

Still half awake, she looked over to Jet who notified her to throw it to him.

Doerenda looked around nervously and bit her lip. Without knowing, she suddenly transformed into a puppy.

Hunter: dudes, doesn't that mean...

Jet: that one team is in trouble? Yeah.

He pressed the flashing button and waited. The sweet sound of Charity's voice was heard through the static.

Charity: hello? Please, is somebody there?

Jet answered in a clear, serious tone.

Jet: Charity? Is that you? What is it? What's wrong?

Charity's voice suddenly became shaky as she attempted to speak. Choking with her own words, she handed the device to Anthony.

Anthony: Jet? Is that you, man?

Jet: Anthony! Long time no.. uh, speak.

Anthony: I know. Listen to me. I don't have much time here. Long story short, Russell betrayed us. Catherine and Jenna are badly hurt. But we met Chris along the way and—

Jet: wait, Chris.. Mcclean?!

Anthony: yeah, he should be here any minute now with the chopper. He has a lot of weird potion stuff.

Doerenda grabbed the phone from Jet and spoke into it

Doerenda: where's Mike? And Miami? Are they hurt? I swear to God...

Miami: Doe! Rabies! Calm down. I'm fine. Mike ran into a little trouble with the vampire yesterday and he's with Chris right now. He'll be fine... I hope.

Tears filled Doerenda's eyes. Jet noticed and held her tight against his hard chest and let her cry hot tears on his shirt.

Hunter took the phone and started to regain awareness of his surroundings.

Hunter: where will you guys be?

Anthony: somewhere in the North. Chris has been keeping an eye on us ever since the island apparently. Knowing him, he'll send a chopper to your location so we can meet up.

Hunter: sounds good man, wish Catherine and Jenna the best of luck for us.

The device went dead as Effie collapsed onto the floor.

Effie: I can't believe... Russell...

Jet suddenly grew fierce as he clenched his teeth together tightly.

Jet: I always knew that guy wasn't... right.

Hunter, still in his boxers and white shirt, ruffled his green and black hair and looked down at Effie.

Doerenda sniffled against Jet's chest as she looked up at his beautiful face.

Doerenda: that's it. I've been through enough for one lifetime.

Effie moved her face from her hands and stared at Doerenda.

Effie: don't you dare Doe. Hurting yourself is hurting us more than anything.

Jet held Doe closer to him as the four teens looked out through the window.

Hunter: well, I guess there's only one more thing for us to do right now. You heard Anthony. The creeps... and Russell... are going to come after us. We're the fresh link right now. I say we pack up our stuff and get ready to head out dudes...

--

(A/N) Hey guys, I just realized. Your reviews actually... inspire me. I know that sounds crazy. But... it's true. The more reviews I get from people, the more I want to write. That's why I've been updating this story lately.

Also, right now, the story isn't really going anywhere. This all builds up to the next few chapters so please, hold on a little longer. Hahaha.

Rest assure though, most of your suggestions will be met. And Mike will come back in the story, no worries. So keep reviewing and be patient okay? Thanks guys!

-ihavealife


	15. the twist

It had been a long ride. 5 hours by helicopter to be exact. Jet looked out his window, he could see city lights now. The night was dark and beautiful but the city was even a greater sight to see. Fluorescent lights had welcomed them as the helicopter slowly landed on the pavement. The dark cloaked man in the front had motioned for them to exit the chopper.

Jet looked to his right. Doerenda had fallen asleep on his lap as she bore a stressed look on her face. Effie and Hunter held hands tightly as they stepped out of the aircraft. Jet lifted the delicate, sleeping girl up with two hands as he too stepped out.

The dark cloaked man pointed in a direction. As the teens saw what he was pointing at, they smiled in relief. There, standing in the shadow was the good ol' (well, sorta) Chris Mcclean.

Hunter: dude! Nice to see you again

Chris: same goes to you, man.

Effie: gosh, why so secretive about this whole thing anyways?

Chris looked around, and looked at Effie and whispered.

Chris: because... we're undercover.

Effie: we're under what!?

Before Chris could answer however, he turned around and started walking away. Chris came up to a number pad and pressed 4 buttons, the garage door slowly opened to reveal an elevator.

As the four teens stepped inside, the elevator started to shoot upwards, expecting nothing. When they reached the top floor, they were completely shocked to see a beautiful lounge, tall and enormous. Chandeliers, computers, beds, everything one could possibly imagine. Chris led them to another room where they saw hospital beds and... Mike.

Hunter noticed Catherine and Jenna in beds as well.

Chris: Russell turned on the team...

Doerenda put a delicate hand on her mouth and rushed over to Mike.

Chris: he... actually got stabbed by a vampire.

Doerenda: Oliver..

Chris: right. You kids wait here, I'll get the others.

Jet sped up to where Catherine was lying. She had tubes connected inside of her and her pale skin blended in with her blonde hair. She looked terrible, with a neck brace and broken limbs.

Hunter walked over to Jenna. Apparently she had broken a few ribs and had scars all over her face and limbs. Mike was a faint purple colour, his chest bare. They could see the healing wounds which have grown scarred as Mike too was attached to an intricate maze of wires and tubes.

Doerenda walked over to him, still stunned and gently touched his face.

Doerenda: Mike, I'm so sorry...

Hunter: dudes, Catherine and Jenna have never looked so...

Jet: destroyed.

Effie: I'm not picking up any thought signals from them.

Just then, the door opened as the four teens saw their companions they thought they would never see again. Immediately, the girls embraced each other as the guys bumped fists and nodded heads at each other in approval. Chris and Chef followed shortly behind.

Effie: guys! I MISSED YA'LL SOOOOO MUCH

Miami: surprisingly, same here.

Charity: okay well, I guess we have to fill in the details huh..

Jet: please and thank you.

Damion: well, after we split up, Jenna, Charity, Russell and myself went into the woods.

After a long hour of explaining, crying, and hugging, the teens were filled in and angry at Russell and at themselves.

Doerenda: I thought vampire venom could kill anyone—

Chris: luckily, I had an antidote.

Damion: well, I guess we start from scratch. We head out again and—

Chef: I DON'T THINK SO.

The teens stiffened then looked up at the angry faced man.

Jet: excuse me?

Chef: you maggots should be ashamed of yourselves. You call that a battle?! I've seen better fights between pre schoolers!

Chris: what he means is, nobody goes anywhere.

Miami stood up abruptly and looked at Chris in the eyes.

Miami: what. Are. You. Saying.

Chris: this is an institution. And none of you leave until you pass our elaborate training program. Or else, you don't stand a chance against Russell or the Dark Force.

Chaos ensued. The teens grumbled, cursed and fought until they heard a faint voice. It was the voice of Mike who had slowly risen from his bed. He winced in pain as he clutched his chest and looked around.

Mike: what.. where.. –looks down at his chest and tubes- what the hell happened?!

Mike ripped off the tubes from his body and jumped out of the bed abruptly.

Mike: I don't know what's going on but—

He eyed Chris and saw his companions. Quickly, he grabbed his shirt and made his way towards the door. Before he could reach it however, his eye caught Catherine, lying in her bed all broken and bruised. He looked back at the somewhat angry looking teens and demanded an explanation.

Chris: as I was explaining, none of you leave until your powers are under control again.

Mike: no. we leave, right now. We do things MY way which doesn't involve you.

Chris: well, Mike, you have no choice.

And with that, the doors of the Institution slammed shut, locking the 11 teens inside.


	16. things start to settle down sorta

Each teen got his or her own room in Chris's institution, each meeting the needs of every teen. In each room however was a built in screen for communications. At 6:00 am, the screen turned on and revealed Chris's face. Alarms sounded as all 11 mutants awoke, startled and angry.

Chris: good morning freaks! Time for some breakfast! The dining hall is on the 4th floor. Better hurry or it might all be gone. You have 10 minutes to get ready. Go go go!!

--

Mike awoke immediately and multiplied himself. It hurt to use his powers now, but he had hoped It was just a side effect of the antidote. All Mikes grabbed different things such as shirts, pants, socks, and combs.

Mike: great. Just... great. –rolls eyes-

--

Anthony heard the message and extended one arm to the bathroom where he got his toothbrush and comb. He slid out of bed and flopped onto the floor in a mess. Shaking his beautiful golden hair, he looked at the clock and grumbled.

Anthony: 6?! Really?!

--

Doerenda too heard the message. She buried herself deeper into the covers. It was ridiculous at this time in the morning to even think about food. But her animal instincts got the better of her as she hopped out of bed to the smell of warm toast.

Doerenda: I might as well I suppose...

--

Hunter awoke to Chris's voice noticing that he had fallen asleep on the floor. Rubbing his back, he fixed his black and green hair and grabbed his skateboard.

Hunter: this is just like Powers camp all over again... except with much better accommodations.

--

Miami, grumpily and slugglishly, dragged herself to the mirror. Taking one glance at her face, she sighed then immediately grabbed her make up bag.

Miami: 10 minutes to fix THIS mess!? Argh! Who does he think he is anyways?!

--

Charity and Damion walked out of their rooms at the same time. Noticing the perfect timing, they smiled at eachother and walked towards the elevator hand in hand.

Damion: did you sleep well?

Charity: actually, I did.

They walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator doors opened to reveal Hunter and Effie. They waved as moved over for the couple to enter the elevator. When the four teens arrived onto the fourth floor, they saw that Jet, Doerenda, Mike and Anthony were already there, helping themselves to the gourmet food on the buffet table.

Hunter: whoa, this isn't like camp at all!

Effie: well, I'm starving!!

They ran towards the food and started to chow down. Slowly one by one, the other teens started to walk into the dining hall.

Jet escorted Doerenda to the buffet table but she refused to eat anything. Worried, Jet grabbed her a plate anyways and filled it high with food, not meat of course, and shoved it in her hands.

Jet: you have to eat.

Doerenda: I don't deserve to eat!

Jet: Doe, don't make me spoon feed you... because you know I will.

Doerenda stared at him and sighed. Taking the plate, she went over to the nearest table and flopped herself down.

Jet: your never going to finish that if you keep eating like a squirrel. Stop taking such small nibbles Doe.

Anthony and Miami walked over to their table and sat.

Anthony: Jet, how have you been, my man?

--

Jane: ARGH!

She slammed her fists against the computer keyboard and grumbled. Oliver rubbed his temples and stood up. Jane did not have any sleep as Hilda sat next to Oliver, dozing off. Karma was already up, standing next to Oliver in her pj's.

Karma: what's the problem anyways? –yawn-

Jane: the problem is that I can't track any of those stupid teenagers! ANYWHERE ON THE STUPID MAP.

Karmandy rolled her eyes as she looked down at her lover. Oliver's eyes a hard gold color as he continued to read his book.

Just then, the door slid open to reveal Russell who had appeared to have just woken up. He headed straight to the fridge for some breakfast then proceeded to the chair where Jane was standing next to.

Russell: I can hear your squealing from my room, which is across the hallway.

Oliver: keep it down you two, Hilda is trying to sleep.

Jane's snakes hissed at Oliver but he hissed back as they cowered back in fear.

Jane: Where could they have gone? There's no where to hide here!

Oliver: Jane, what's the rush? You have, well, the next century to find them.

Jane walked over to Oliver and bent down to meet his beautiful face.

Jane: you don't understand. We need to track them quick, before they get stronger. Don't you see?! We had a chance but ruined it! Our powers were far stronger than there's. If we catch them now, we still have another chance at talking their powers for good and ruling the world!

Russell took an enormous bite from his apple and threw it without looking into the trash can.

Russell: I doubt it. They don't even know how to use their powers properly yet. I know all of their secrets too so it shouldn't be a big problem.

--

Chris walked into the dining hall and blew his whistle. The noise receded and all eyes were on him.

Chris: welcome to Total Drama—

Charity: please, don't say it.

Chris: -clears throat- well, welcome anyways. As you all know, training starts.. today.

Damion: what about Jenna and Catherine?

Chris: they're still healing. They'll get better. In the mean time, you have a lot of work to do.

He pulled out a long list of things for them to do as the teens grumbled and moaned.

Chris: I noticed something really odd when I watched your battle... or more like... scrimmage with the Dark Force and that is—you don't really use teamwork.

Mike: -grunts-

Chris: which is why, I'm assigning you a team captain.

Everyone looked around and smiled.

Chris: first things first, Chef and I are going to evaluate your skills today. Not all of you though. Miami, Charity and Mike, follow me. You three are going to have your offensive training today.


	17. Skills Testing pt 1

The teens sat on bleachers. The Institution had a stadium in it as well. They all sat, preparing themselves to evaluate Mike, Miami and Charity.

Chris rose up on a platform with a large red button in his hand.

Chris: welcome to the Mcclean Stadium!

Jet: dude, how did you even afford this?!

Chris: government funding! Anyways, today, you three will be assessed on speed, accuracy and rate.

Miami: uhh, what?

Mike: he means we'll be tested on how fast we complete it, how accurate we are with the targets and how many targets we can get in a given time.

Miami: ...right.

Chris pressed the red button as the walls of the stadium opened up. Out came an army of blue- jelly like figures. They marched out and saluted Chris.

Chris: these are my wonderful Chris- Bots. They are made of a substance very much like skin and water. Basically, they're a lot like real people. Today, your going to use your powers to destroy as many as you can within 5 minutes separately or as a team. So it's your choice. Do you want to work as a team or go solo?

Mike looked at Charity as she shrugged. Miami cracked her knuckles and nodded.

Mike: I think we should work as a team on this one.

Chris smiled and nodded.

Chris: very well then. Oh and one more thing. My Chris- Bots have fists of steel. Seriously, they pack a punch. You have five minutes. Ready, set, GO!

The Chris- Bots charged the teenagers, circling them and trapping them inside a tight circle.

Mike clapped his hands as he created many clones. With one nod of his head, Charity flew up, her eyes burning black as she summoned a thunder storm.

Miami laughed as she jumped onto one of Mike's clones and flipped onto two Bots. She formed balls of venom in her hands and threw them at her targets. Immediately, they exploded, causing a chain reaction of exploding robots.

Mike: Charity, be careful where you aim alright?!

Charity: I'll try! No guarantees though!

She spun in a circle, emitting large and deadly electric waves from her hands. Rain continued to fall as many of the Bots were lying on the floor, electrocuted and smoking.

Mike's clones were working very efficiently. They took down a dozen bots using nothing but their hands and feet as Mike found that he had to work extra hard to hold back the pain in his chest. Miami ran up to him and slapped him on the back.

Miami: c'mon chief! Move it or lose it!

She flipped in the air and cartwheeled on the robots, poisoning them as she did so. She was having fun and everyone could see it. Charity, too, was having a fun time experimenting with her lightening bolts and storm. With one flick of her wrist, a giant gust of wind blew and catapulted 10 bots into the air.

The timer rang as the bots, well, the functioning ones, proceeded to marching back into their stalls for repair.

Chris: well, it wasn't bad, but you could certainly have done better. Let's see here, my monitor says that the three of you together took down 189 robots. Well, as for the rest of you, what do you have to say about their performance?

Jet: not too shabby, I guess. I could have done better of course.

Damion: that was really good babe!

Charity smiled back.

Anthony: -puts hand on chin- I personally think Miami did the best. She was on fire. But Mike... seemed like something was holding you back dude.

Mike: well to be honest, it's my chest.

Chris frowned as he looked at Mike.

Chris: it should go away in a week, if not, come and see me.

Doerenda: I think all three of you did super amazing!

Effie: yeah, except for the fact that Charity nearly electrocuted US with her storm.

Hunter: yeah dudette, you may wanna watch where you throw that thunder. Haha

Charity blushed.

Chris: Mike, you had an accuracy of 98% with a rate of 35 baddies per minute.

Mike: I could have done better.

Chris: Miami, you had an accuracy of 90% with an incredible rate of 67 baddies per minute.

Miami: mmhmm.

Chris: Charity, you had an accuracy of 86% but a rate of 80 baddies per minute.

Charity: guess I need to work on aim huh?

The teens from the bleachers all cried out "YES" at the same time.

Chris: well, that wasn't bad at all. Tomorrow, we're going to have Doerenda, Jet and Hunter for the speed course. You have the rest of the day off. But mind you, you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT leave the Institute. It's the only place on the map free from GPS satellites. Clear?


	18. What is going on?

Catherine woke up in a fright. It was 4:00 am and she had two hours to recollect her thoughts. Lately, her visions meant nothing. They were petty little clouds of memories, future accidents and such that she never really took note of. For instance, just the other day, she had a simple vision of Effie falling down the stairs and breaking her arm. Now, all the stairs have been modified to prevent that.

Last night was different however. She saw terrible thing. Russell had gone on a rampage and destroyed the institution along with many of the people there. Even Chris and Chef were...

She shook her head to vanish the terrible thought.

Catherine: it was all a dream, a nightmare, I'm sure of it.

She got up from her soft, round bed. Her room had been built with many traditional feng shui orders and furniture. She slipped out of her night gown and stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water against her skin.

After half an hour of showering, she stepped out and walked towards her mirror. Drying herself off, she debated whether or not to tell Chris about what she had seen. It was 5:30 now and she had half an hour to get ready for the day.

Brushing her long, wavy, golden hair, her mind jumbled with glimpses of death and destruction, each time hurting her more and more.

6:00 and Chris Mcclean had come up onto the giant screen waking everybody up.

--

Doerenda heard the 6 o'clock alarm and woke up startled. It seemed like just another regular day until she felt a banging inside her head.

Doerenda: argh, must be one of those early morning headaches old people get.

As she took a step towards her bathroom however, it grew worse. Quickly, she ran to the medicine cabinet and searched for the closest pain reliever. Wolfing down 3 pills, she sat back and dazed up at the roof.

Doerenda: what is my problem today?!

She managed to get herself dressed and tied her long brown hair back into a ponytail and walked out the door.

--

The dining hall was almost empty when Doe had arrived. The only person sitting there was Catherine, playing with her food. Doe walked over to her, still dazed and sat down across from her.

Catherine looked up with her beautiful eyes and stared at Doerenda.

Catherine: good morning...?

Doerenda: huh? Yeah sure. Umm, can I tell you something?

Catherine: sure sweetheart, what is it?

Doerenda: I woke up today feeling really... odd.

Catherine's face hardened as she struggled to gulp her food.

Catherine: Doe, honey, how odd are we talking about here?

Doerenda: no, no. it's not that big of a deal. I just don't know how to describe it..

Jet: describe what?

Jet had sped down the dining hall and crept up behind Doe without her knowing he brought two plates of food and sat down beside her, handing her a plate.

Doerenda: it's nothing. Girl talk, Jet.

Catherine: hasn't anyone told you that its rude to eavesdrop?

Jet scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

Jet: I guess not. Here Doe, we have training today. You have to eat to get your energy up.

Normally, Doerenda would reject the food and sit and watch while everyone else ate, but today, she grabbed the plate and ate her breakfast in an instant. Surprised, Jet stood up and offered to bring her another plate. She accepted.

Nearby, Effie was standing at the breakfast table, a little disturbed. She was hearing a jumble of emotions and feelings today that she didn't feel comfortable with. What made her more uncomfortable was the fact that she couldn't make out what they meant.

She grabbed her food and walked over to the table Hunter was sitting at and plopped herself down.

Hunter: something bothering you babe?

Effie: huh? Yeah actually. You know how every morning I read Doe's thoughts? Just to see how she's feeling?

Hunter: mhmm –spoons eggs into his mouth-

Effie: well, today, I.. can't.

Hunter: whaddya mean, you can't?

Effie: I mean, there's like.. a lining inside her head that grows thicker and thicker by the minute. Her thoughts are becoming really... really.. umm..

Hunter: whacked?

Effie: yeah. Wacked, and I'm kind of worried.

Hunter: things will be fine Effie. You worry too much.

Effie looked back at Doe who continued to pig out and sighed.

Effie: maybe you're right..

--

Mike walked over to Catherine's table and raised an eyebrow at Doe who had already finished 5 plates of food.

Jet: I guess.. her body is just.. making up for all those days without eating.

Mike: i... see.

He kissed Catherine on the cheek and sat down beside her. He could sense that she too was a little disturbed.

Catherine: how's your scar?

Mike lifted up his shirt and showed her. It was true it was getting better but Mike couldn't help but feel worse about it.

Mike: it's fine.

He looked at Jet and Doe and smiled.

Mike: you guys pumped for your training today?

Doerenda: -with mouth full of food- mmhmm!

Chris walked through the door and stood on top of a table.

Chris: morning freaks! Meet me at the Mcclean Stadium for Doerenda, Jet and Hunter's training today. I'm gonna admit that it's a tough one so hurry up and finish.

--

The teens took a seat at the bleachers and waited. They were all excited to see how Doerenda would react in a situation like this.

Miami: ten bucks says she goes ape and destroys everything.

Anthony: ten bucks says freezes up and quits.

Jenna: guys, don't bet about Doe!

They looked at her questionably as she sighed.

Jenna: ten bucks says her boyfriend has to carry her through the course.

Miami: now that's what I'm talking about.

Chris stood on his platform as it slowly went higher into the air. Holding the red button, he glanced down at Doe, Jet and Hunter.

Chris: -presses button- welcome to the speed course!

From underneath the ground, a huge obstacle course rose up and shook the earth as it did.

Chris: work as a team to get each other through the course as fast as you can without destroying anything of course. –looks at Doe- oh and one more thing, my Chris-Bots are going to be attacking you while you're at it. Ready?

Hunter: uhh

Chris: GO!


	19. Crash and Burn

Jane: WHERE ARE THE TORTURE TWINS!?!

Karma: hey, woman, cool yourself. They're right here.

Karma held the hands of the scrawny children as she handed them over to Jane.

Oliver too walked in and looked around to see why Jane was screaming.

Jane: I CANNOT FIND THOSE KIDS ANYWHERE ON THE GPS. They must be hiding somewhere underground.

Oliver: well, that's too bad.

Jane: too bad? It's terrible!

Jane shrieked at the top of her lungs as Hilda, gorgeous as ever walked in.

Hilda: Jane, darling. Please calm down. Stress is not good for the wrinkles.

Jane: Torture Twins!

They proceeded up to her.

Jane: let's go for a little walk.

Karma: you think they can track them all down?

Oliver: with the combination of powers, it should be easy for them to sense where they are.. even if it is an approximation. Then Jane can do whatever she wants to destroy them.

From behind the corner, Russell watched.

Russell: where on earth could they be..

A thought struck him. What if Jane and the twins managed to find them? Jane would tear them apart right then and there.

Russell: no, they're not ready for fights yet. I wanted a challenge.. and Jenna is still probably hurt from the last time we met. Shit, what am I doing here? All I wanted was power.. not death.

He looked up to see two golden yellow eyes glaring down at him. Oliver.

Oliver: can I help you, Russell?

Russell: no, mind your own business.

Oliver grabbed Russell by the neck and scowled.

Oliver: no, mind YOUR own business. I'M not the one hiding behind the door eavesdropping.

Oliver hissed, showing his pointy teeth as Russell managed to push himself away.

Russell: get your filthy undead hands off of me.

Oliver: just do as you promised and I'll try to refrain from killing you.

Russell angrily walked back to his room and slammed the door shut.

Karma: what's with him?

Oliver cracked his neck back and held her waist.

Oliver: honey, we need to talk.

--

The course started out fine. Squirming through tires, climbing walls, speeding through various tubes. Hunter had thrown his skateboard up into the air and flew straight through the tires, grinding the railings and having fun. Two Chris-Bots approached him as he jumped up and smashed their heads together with his hands.

Hunter: wooohoo!

Effie: you go, baby!

Jet zipped right through the tubes, using his super speed powers to rip through the obstacle course.

Doerenda transformed into a snake, slithering through all the tires. She was on fire. Almost matching up to Jet's incredible speeds with her cheetah form, she raced through the field, tackling and ripping apart every Chris- Bot she could find. The three eventually were stopped by a pit of what appeared to be lava.

A single beam extended from one end to the other as Hunter looked down and whistled. The air was too hot for flying and the only way through was the beam.

Hunter: great, what now?

Jet: quick thinking, the whole point of this course is to be speedy. But, we still have to be careful. Doe, get on my back.

Doerenda growled at Hunter and snapped at his hand when he tried to touch her.

Hunter: dudette, this is no time to be stubborn. There is a fricken lava pit bubbling beneath us!

Doerenda growled at Hunter, almost attacking him in the process.

Jet: Doerenda Lynn Grey! What has gotten into you?! Snap out of it!

Doerenda's eyes were neon green as she transformed back to human form.

Doerenda: I don't need you, or anybody. I can do this myself and when I'm done, I'll kill Russell whether you two help me or not!

Hunter: uhh..

Doerenda quickly morphed into a rat, scurrying speedily across the beam. The boys watched her go as Jet, hurt, forced Hunter onto his back. They sped across the wooden beam as well to find that Doerenda had transformed herself into a rhino and was breaking down the walls.

Jet: what's gotten into her..

--

Miami: you see that? She's breaking the course!

Jenna: umm, technically, she's just doing what she was told. Get through the course the fastest way possible..

Effie: oh no. oh no no no no no!

She stood up and watched Doerenda. Closing her eyes, she tried to reach her thoughts but was immediately pushed out by some force invading Doe's mind.

Catherine: what's the matter with her?

Effie: I... I can't tell. There's something blocking me from entering her mind.

Anthony: great, another one of her freak attacks?

Damion: like from back at the island!

Mike crossed his arms and sat back. Charity too held her head in her hands as she realized what was happening.

Charity: what now, this is the worst time for Doe to lose her head. We have the Dark Force...

Mike: shh, just watch.

--

Doerenda had broken down all the walls and then morphed into an eagle, soaring across the course and crossing the finish line first. She transformed back into human form as Jet and Hunter crossed the line behind her.

Chris: well, you managed to finish the course in a surprising minute and 46 seconds. But, you failed to realize the TEAMWORK PART.

He stared at Doe as he noticed her neon green eyes. Doe growled at everything that moved, occasionally transforming into the most menacing of animals.

The remaining teens cautiously approached her as Effie pushed everyone aside.

Effie: Doe? Do you.. –gulp- know who I am?

Doerenda hissed at her

Effie: Chris, tranquilize her! I can't exactly read what's in her mind, but I'm getting bad vibes..

Doerenda then morphed back into her human self, clutching her head and screaming in pain.

Doerenda: Chris! Jet! Somebody, please, stop the pain. Please! I think I'm going to—

She suddenly fell to the floor unconscious as a hurt Jet stood behind her holding the tranquilizing gun.

He threw the gun down and picked her up.

Jet: Chris..

Chris: - speaking into his walkie talkie- security, we have a code 67. Send over the titanium cuffs, a hospital bed and .. the straight jacket down to the Mcclean stadium. Stat.


	20. isolation and a change of plans

Doerenda: huh? Where... am I?

She stood up to find herself in a moist and tropical atmosphere. Noises of various animals could be heard as Doe scratched her head and looked around. Suddenly, Chris appeared through a screen on top of the glass wall as Doe watched.

Chris: Doerenda?

Doerenda: um, Chris? Care to explain why I'm here?

Chris: you don't remember what happened back at the stadium.. do you?

Doerenda: what do you mean? I completed the course and then...

Mike pushed Chris aside as he looked down at Doe.

Mike: hey there

Doerenda: Mike?! What am I doing here?!

Mike: remember back at the island... when you were completely stressed out about.. well.. Jane and Andy?

Doerenda: yeah..

Mike: see I have a lot of time on my hands.. so I did a little research for you.

Doerenda: Mike, please, just cut to the chase!

Mike: the guy who brainwashed you when you were a part of the Dark Force, well, he kind of died.

Doerenda: what?!

Mike: he died not too long ago but I managed to get a hold of his notes. Apparently, this is a side effect gone insanely wrong.

Doerenda: and I'm here... why?

Mike: just listen. When he tampered with your brain, he didn't realize that there was a part of your soul he had to tamper with too. When he erased your memory, something sparked inside of you. Well, in theory of course.

Doerenda: okay.. and?

Mike: well, long story short.. when you stress, a part of you blocks all thoughts. That explains your frequent umm, accidents.

Doerenda: SO. WHY. AM. I HERE!?

Mike: I put all of the research together and the cure is to get in touch with your wild side. Yes, that means your animal side.

Doerenda: I... see. That made about as much sense as...

Mike: Doe, listen. I know you don't really understand. Hell, I don't even understand that well... but isolation in the wild is going to do you and us some good.

Doerenda: so what do you suggest I do then Mr. Smarty Pants?

Mike: you come from an ancient tribe, it should come naturally to you. Until your spirit can rid of the "blockage", I'm afraid your staying right there.

Doerenda: fine. But where is.. here anyways?

Chris pushed Mike put of the camera and looked down at Doe.

Chris: this is very accurate jungle simulation!

Doe: say what.

Chris: I had it built just for you when you kids left the island. I thought this could be kind of a private training room for you, turns out, you do need this room.

Doe looked around. She had missed the wilderness that was for sure. She remembered the times when she was all alone living in a wooden cottage back in her forest with her animal family.

Sniffing the air, she smiled.

Doerenda: thanks Chris. How long do you think this will take?

Chris: Mike says about a week. Who knows, maybe longer.

Doerenda: well, fine. But do I get to see you guys from time to time?

Chris: umm, no. sorry Doe. This requires total focus and we are huge distractions. Starting now, you are cut off from human interaction.

With that, Chris pressed a button and the screen went blank.

--

Jet: let me see her now!

Jenna: Jet, can you please calm down? We're all worried about her. What's taking them so long anyways?

Charity: who knows... Mike sure does apparently though.

They sat in the dining hall, eating supper when Mike walked into the room. In an instant, Jet sped up to him and shook his shoulders.

Jet: tell me, is she okay?

Mike: look, I'm not a doctor, but according to the research, she will be in a few days.

Jet let go of Mike as he sat onto the floor.

Anthony punched him in the shoulder and smiled down at him

Anthony: hey man, just wait a few days. Everything will be fine.

Catherine: -to herself- I'm not too sure about that.

Effie sensed Catherine's discomfort as she walked over to the beautiful blonde and stared.

Catherine: Effie.. meet me in my room after supper. You know there's something wrong and I can't hide it from you.

--

Oliver walked out of his room and towards the meeting hall where Karma and Hilda were sitting. Hilda was sipping a cup of warm tea when she noticed Oliver and smiled.

Hilda: I'll just leave you two alone. Have fun darlings.

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her

Karma: what's up?

Oliver: oh nothing too special.. no wait I lied. I need to tell you the new plan I thought of.

He whispered in her ear as she smiled in delight.

Karma: you did all THAT? Wow, I'm impressed. Oliver, you're so evil. So where is the poor sucker anyways?

Oliver: Russell is.. tied up at the moment.

His eyes glistened, seducing the beautiful Karma.

Karma: I love it when you're mysterious.

Oliver leaned in and pulled Karma in for one long passionate kiss. Her pale fingers grasped his neck as they kissed, leaning against the table. She smiled at his gorgeous face as his hand ran along the side of her leg and in one swift motion, he scooped her delicate body up and carried her to his room.


End file.
